The Naughty Tales of the Dragon
by DragonCrimsonKing
Summary: Follow Natsu as he encounters different women of the Fairy Tail Universe. Natsu Harem One Shots series, some will be AU. Warning for Lemons and some OOCness. Current Chapter: NatsuxAquarius
1. Dragon playing with Mermaids

**Hello, and here is my latest story. I came up with it one night, so why not. I am going a one shots story about Natsu meeting the women from the Fairy Tail series. You probably have read stuff like this before, but I don't give a damn. I am doing this for fun. Also, some of them will be AU, but not this chapter. Also, Natsu will be a Fire Dragon Slayer like he is in canon, instead of Natsu of the Darkness. (NOTD for short).**

 **See this as an apology for deleting and abonding Devil Hunter Natsu.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only creator of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Warning! Lemons! Don't read if you can't handle them.**

 **Chapter 1: The Dragon and the Mermaids.**

 **Story: One night, Kagura and Millianna are taking a break from the jobs and entered a hot spring in a nearby town, where they accidently enter the mixed bath area, where they encounter Natsu. I bet you all know where this is leading too.**

 **Inspired by a Sketch of Hiro Mashima where the Mermaid Heel girls are bathing in a public bath.**

 **This is also set after the Alvarez Empire Arc.**

In a peaceful night, two mages from the all-female guild Mermaid Heel, were walking towards a town for a break in the hot springs. After a doing some jobs, they felt like they needed some rest and a good time in the hot spring.

As they walked towards the town where the hot springs was, they felt they would die after doing some very hard jobs. Especially since you had a pink haired Dragon Slayer in mind.

You see, since Millianna meet Natsu at the Akane resort when she worked with Jellal, she couldn't let her eyes off the Natsu, which made her very confused. During the events of the Tower of Heaven, she felt more and more towards Natsu, even when he had his head in a cat mask he couldn't get off.

During the Grand Magic Games, she had even more feelings to see Fairy Tail trying to regain their honor after a seven year comeback. From the fights and events Natsu was with, one of them being with the fight against the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, and the Dragon Invasion, she could only admire more feelings for Natsu.

As for Kagura, like Millianna, since she first saw Natsu at the Grand Magic Games arena, she had her eyes on her, even though she was at that time having a grudge against Jellal for killing her brother Simon. Hell, he even was the one who beat Jellal at the Tower of Heaven for killing her brother. As she watched Natsu fight in the tournament and the Dragon Invasion, she could only think that man that had that strength and used it well, actually existed.

As they arrived at the town, they checked into a hotel before they went to the hot spring of the town. Once they checked into, they went to the dressing room, took off their clothes before wrapping them into their voluptuous body and went into what they thought the was the female only area.

After they went in, two men came in and argued. "Are you telling that your kids came in and mixed with the bath sighs?" Said the man with the mustache. "Sorry about that sir, I´ll change that right away." The bald man said and then replaced the "female only" - sigh with the "mixed bath" - sigh. "We´ll better hope nothing had happened before we realized and fixed that." The mustached man said, unware of what had happened.

 _ **At the same time, with Kagura and Millianna...**_

As the two Mermaid Mages walked in the corridors of the bathing area in only their towels, Millianna suggested to take off their towels and leave them in their birthday suits, since they were only women in this area. Kagura blushed and was against that first, since she was a proper woman, but since it couldn't hurt for once, since they were here to relax.

They took off their towels, showing their large and perfect breasts, wide curves, amble thighs and good asses, Kagura blushed a bit, but calmed down since she was in a bathing area for women only.

Which she and Millianna thought.

As they walked fully nude in the bathing area and once they went in, they could only squeal, yelp and blush with surprise that was in front of them.

Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Mage from Fairy Tail, was bathing naked in a pool of boiling water, and had noticed the two women.

"N-NATSU! W-what the hell are you doing here?" Kagura yelled with a blush on her face as she and Millianna covered their bodies with their towels.

"Isn´t that what I should be asking? This is the mixed bath area. Didn't you read the sigh?" Natsu said. "Yes and it said "female only." Millianna said as she blushed, as she was being seen nude by Natsu. "If that bothers you, I leave then." Natsu said and went out of the poll, showing his completely naked body to the two women.

Kagura and Millianna blushed as they saw the beast between Natsu´s legs, blushing at it´s size and it wasn't even erected yet.

It even made them forget the embarrassment they had previously, which they then looked at each other eyes before they nodded with agreement, understanding what this could lead to.

You probably wonder why they know they both knew they have feeling for Natsu. You see, some days after the Events of the Grand Magic Games, Kagura had found Millianna pleasuring herself while moaning Natsu´s name, much to the cat woman´s embarrassment. After an embarrassing apology and some explaining, they got to know that they had feelings for Natsu.

And that moment was a perfect way to show that.

"Natsu, is it okay if we can bathe here?" Millianna asked. "Eh? I don't mind. Do as you feel like." Natsu said innocently, not knowing what the two women where up to.

"Thank you, so sweet of you." Millianna and then went with Kagura to the stools to clean each other. Natsu want back into the pool water again, erasing the view of his manhood.

"What are we going to do seduce him?" Kagura whispered and sat down a stools. "I know just the thing." Millianna said, and removed Kagura´s towel, earning a "yelp!" from her. "W-what are you doing Millianna?!" Yelled Kagura emberassed, as she covered her hands on her body, while Millianna smirked and threw the towel away, before she took of her own off and threw it away, exposing her naked body.

"Don't worry, I know one way to seduce out little dragon to us." Millianna said and then. "Natsu, I hope you don't mind cleaning each other off." Millianna said, getting the attention of Natsu, who replied "Okay."

And without any further adieu, Millianna poured soap into her hands and then started to rub and clean off Kagura´s back. "M-Millianna!" Kagura yelled embarrassed as she blushed, with Natsu then turned around and blushed at what he saw.

He felt his neither regions get hard. He was happy that he was in the pool which hide his private part that was hard.

Millianna noticed red Natsu, who didn't get red from the steam, giving her a smile.

"Let´s take this to a new level, Kagura." Millianna said and then moved her hands into Kagura perfectly shaped ass.

"W-wait, Millianna!" Kagura said, but the brown haired woman grabbed the swordswoman rear, giving it a gentle squeezed, giving Kagura a moan.

Natsu could turn harder and hotter at the same time, and wanted to see more, but he had to endure so that wouldn't do any stupid.

Millianna only grinned more as she then moved her hands towards Kagura´s melons of flesh and gave them a squeeze. Like dough, the cat woman moved them up and down, pressing her fingers into Kagura´s boobs, making her moan louder than before.

That was the last straw for Natsu.

Natsu went out of the pool, and then walked towards the Mermaid Heel due, not caring that his manhood was now at full mast.

Kagura and Millianna were stunned by the size of Natsu´s erected cock, if it was big enough to silent the two female mages, imagine it when it was erect.

"Wow, you truly arent called a Dragon Slayer for nothing, Natsu." Kagura said with a blush while she looked at the Dragon between Natsu´s legs.

"Sorry, but I can´t handle it anymore." Natsu said. Kagura and Millianna then got off their stools and then walked towards Natsu, with Kagura still a bit embarrassed with the skin ship with Millianna, but it disappeared once she saw the naked glory of Natsu.

"Don't worry, Natsu. We can´t handle it anymore either." Millianna said and then kissed Natsu on the lips.

 **(Lemon Start)**

Natsu and Millianna´s kiss turned from a normal to a more passionate and hot one, with then made the two wrestle their tongues against each for dominance. They then finally got off each other, looking other in the eyes with lust, before Natsu slowly lowered his head to Millianna´s breast and gentle licked them. Millianna moaned, giving a Natsu a grin, and licked them more wildly, much to the jealousy to the other woman who wanted some action too.

Without any seconds to waste, Kagura went to behind Natsu and pressed her breast against Natsu´s back.

"You truly are impatient, Kagura." Natsu teased. "S-shut up, I want some action too." Kagura pleased, as the lust started to the get the better of her. The purplenette´s nipples turned hard on Natsu´s back. "Kagura, I was the one who made Natsu this heated, so I get to have him first." Millianna said. "But..." Kagura tried to defend, but Natsu. "Don't worry Kagura, after I finish with Millianna, you will have your way." Natsu said. "I might even have the both of you then." Natsu teased. "Fine! I´ll watch for now on. But promise me when you´ll go on with me when you´re finished." Kagura pouted and then want to sit on pall.

"So, where were we? Oh, that's right." Natsu said and then went back as sucking and teasing Millianna´s nipples. Millianna moaned, and yet Natsu was only sucking on the dots around her melons. Kagura moved her right hand to her maidenhood while having the left hand on her breast, as he played with herself as she watched Natsu and Millianna having sex.

Natsu then started licking her right orb of flash, then took his left hand and squeezed the other, much to the cat woman´s pleasure. Natsu grinned and moved his left hand to squeeze her ass cheek, making Millianna moan louder.

"Natsu...! Let´s change positions!" Millianna moaned. "Then let's do that." Natsu said, which then the two laid on the ground, with Natsu licked her breasts again, before he then moved to her maidenhood, which were wet and wasn't cause of the water or heat from the hot spring.

Natsu grinned as he took one of his fingers and then shoved into Millianna´s entrance, making her threw back her head. "You´re been a very bad kitty, I see." Natsu teased as moved his finger inside Millianna´s entrance. "S-stop teasing me..." Millianna tried to say, but Natsu simply added another finger into her snatch, teasing her more. "What was that? You have to be clearer than that." Natsu said. "I-I d-don't want your fingers..." Millianna tried to say, but her mind was filled with pleasure. "What was that?" Natsu said and inserted a third finger, making the cat woman moan more. "I didn't quite hear you." Natsu said again.

"I WANT YOUR HUGE COCK INTO MY PUSSY, YOU BIG DRAGON!" Millianna screamed in pleasure, not caring one bit that someone might heard that.

"Then here you go, since you are so honest." Natsu said, removed his fingers and then had his erection inches away from Millianna´s entrance. "Well, here goes nothing." Natsu said and then penetrated Millianna´s entrance, as she then screamed of the sheer size penetrating her flower, and pain it was giving her, before then slowly turned into pleasure.

Natsu grinned and then started to pump repeatedly into Millianna, going faster each time. For Millianna, it was truly one of her best moments she ever had.

As they sweated, the rhythm got faster and harder, each time feeling better than the last one. "I am about to cum, Natsu." Millianna said. "Then cum with me." Natsu said. And with one final thrust, they gave each other a scream, before Natsu exploded his seed into Millianna, and at the same time, Millianna exploded with her juices.

Natsu´s seed filled Millianna, both panting and sweating like crazy. Natsu turned around to see Kagura, who had played with herself during Natsu and Millianna having sex in front of her.

"Don't worry, I still haven´t forgot about you." Natsu said, and then got out of Millianna, and then went towards Kagura, with his erection hard again.

Kagura and Natsu, kissed without any hesitation, just with pure lust and pleasure. Kagura´s tongue fought for dominance, but Natsu didn't falter and eventually took him over.

They then parted lips and then Kagura lowered herself and then grabbed Natsu´s manhood, not believe the hardness of it.

She then licked Natsu´s shaft as both her and Natsu laid on the ground of the hot spring, Natsu threw his head back and groaned. Kagura smirked and then started to lick the head of Natsu´s manhood, while twirled Natsu balls with her fingers. Natsu didn't want to be the one dominated, so he then grabbed one of her ass cheeks, then started to squeeze and twirl them together, making her moan.

Kagura didn't want to lose either, so she then swallowed it either. Despite its size, Kagura swallowed it very well, but could not swallow it whole.

Natsu groaned even more, as Kagura, unlike Millianna, who let her be dominated, as Natsu was fool to think of Kagura would let her do like the cat woman.

Kagura let her mouth of his manhood to breathe, but then started lick the saliva covered penis with her tongue, teasing and playing with it.

"Damn it... Kagura..." Natsu groaned, making Kagura smirk again. Kagura swallowed it whole once again and the started to suck it in an out of her mouth repeatedly.

As it got faster and faster, the only sound that could be heard was the groaning from Natsu and the sound of Kagura´s sucking his cock repeating in and out.

As Natsu was about to climax, Natsu then grabbed Kagura´s head and shot his seed into Kagura´s mouth. Due to the large amount of it, Kagura couldn't swallow it all, so some of it landed on her face and on the ground.

"What wonderful experience. Have you done it before?" Natsu teased. "No, but I have read some "Adult Books" in case I would have sex with some. That amount was inhuman, truly something a Dragon could give, Natsu."" Kagura said, which Natsu grinned and then Kagura looked Natsu in the eyes. "I am glad you became my first time, Natsu. Thank you." Kagura said. "You´re welcome." Natsu said and then kissed Kagura on the lips.

"Meow." Millianna said and then Natsu around to see Millianna sitting on her elbows and knees, wiggling her naked butt to the world to see.

Natsu smirked and got to Millianna, much to the swordswoman´s annoyance, making her pout.

Natsu put his manhood closer to Millianna´s rear end and then. "You know, despite being a Cat Person, you seem to like Doggy style." Natsu teased while he touched her ass cheeks with his dick, but not into her hole. "Cats does that too." Millianna said. "Less talking and more into fucking." Natsu said and then penetrated Millianna´s rear.

"OH GOD!" Screamed Millianna as her pupils went to the back of her, losing once again to the pleasure, which she didn't care and wanted more of it.

"You love it, do you." Natsu said as he started to thrust into her repeatedly into her ass. "YES, MY DRAGON! FUCK ME LIKE THE NAUGHTY KITTY I AM!" Millianna screamed as she wanted more and more of Natsu´s dick. "Say my dick is the best, and you will have more." Natsu said. "NATSU-SAMA, YOUR DICK IS THE BEST THERE IS!" Millianna screamed. "Then let's go faster. I´m all fired up!" Natsu said as he went faster. While he got faster, he grabbed Millianna´s breast, squeezed them like dough, enjoying their softness. "Millianna, here comes the next load." Natsu said as he reached his climax for the third time. "Then give it me. Give it all to me!" Millianna begged and then Natsu shot his semen into Millianna. Due to the large amount, the seed where coming out of her ass as she then slowly got up and the kissed Natsu on the lip.

"Let me have some too." Kagura said and then kissed Natsu, making Millianna pout. Natsu kissed Kagura, and then grabbed Kagura´s tits with his right hand, while having his left hand on Millianna´s tits. He fondled the two women´s breast, making them moan, and then kissed Millianna again on the lips, still groping and playing with their breasts. "Natsu, you are one hell of a beast." Kagura said, making Natsu broke his kiss with Millianna. "I truly I am. You shouldn't have underestimated a Dragon Slayer." Natsu as then got up.

Natsu took their boobs and made them touch each other nipples, much to their embarrassment, making them blush, but the pleasure overcome when Natsu put their nipples in his mouth at the same time. "Natsu!" Both woman moaned at the same time, even louder when Natsu squeezed them together. Natsu got away from their tits and then. "Kagura, I want to test a position I have heard very much about." Natsu said, which Kagura and Natsu went into that position, while Millianna pouted, but Natsu promised her that she would have her way, much to her delight.

Natsu had his head into Kagura´s entrance, while she had her head infront of his cock. Kagura blushed and wondered why a guy like Natsu knew about this position, which was called 69.

Natsu explained that in the past, when Gildarts had the task to teach Natsu and the others about the birds and the bee´s, until he got too descriptive and gave them a Kamasutra book, much to Erza´s rage, making her kick him his jewels, making Natsu laugh like crazy.

But before long, they then started to work on their respective regions. Natsu put her tongue into her snatch while Kagura started to once again, suck Natsu´s dick.

Both of them were sucking as if time had lost it´s effect on them. Natsu put two fingers into her snatch, widened them with his fingers and then started to lick, increasing the pleasure into her. Kagura didn't want to be alone on being the dominated, so she sucked on Natsu´s manhood deeper and faster. She swirled the tongues around the shaft, before she played with its tip by licking it and once again swallowed it. As she did, she then started to fingering his balls. After an intense moment of teasing, fingering and sucking each other, they were close to their climaxes. "Natsu, I am gonna cuuum!" Kagura said. "Me too!" Natsu said and with once more time, they reached their climaxes.

"NATSU!"

"KAGURA!"

And with that, Natsu´s seed exploding into Kagura´s face, while Kagura´s juices came into Natsu´s face.

They let each other's essence rain on each other, before Kagura then started to lick of Natsu´s cum off her body. She then yelped once she had her right breast licked of by Millianna, who licked of Natsu´s seed off like a cat to milk.

"M-Millianna! I had that first!" Kagura said. "Well, you had so much fun while I had to watch you fuck. I want some too." Millianna said and then continued to lick off Natsu´s seed of Kagura´s body, who then tried to make sure she didn't steal of it.

Millianna moved from her breasts, to her stomach and then her entrance, making the swordswoman blush in embarrassment. Natsu grinned and got hard at seeing Millianna licking Kagura off, which Natsu then.

"Prepared for some more, Millianna?" Natsu said, making the brunette stop and walked towards the pink haired man with a lustful look on her eyes, her breasts bouncing and her hips swaying, as she couldn't have enough of the love making.

Once Millianna was in front of Natsu, with sweat coming down from her breats, Natsu grinned, grabbed her ass cheeks, making her giggle, before he then put her on a stool. He then had his towering manhood over Millianna, then penetrate her cleavage with it, which Millianna struggled to keep it between her breasts.

Without any furter moments to waste, she then startted to licked it´s shaft while finger his balls, and then Natsu started to move his cock up and down between Millianna boobs. Millianna worked on sucking and licking the shaft while playing with the balls, with Natsu then started to move faster and faster. With Millianna engulfing Natsu´s cock in her saliva, she licked and teased it with her tongue, as she still wanted Natsu to once again cum, which he would soon do.

"Millianna, I am about to cum, ready for it?" Natsu said. "I am more than ready for it." Millianna said and with one more final thrust, it Natsu exploded on her face, covering it with ropes of white.

As Natsu´s seed spraying calmed down, Millianna was about to lick Natsu´s baby making seed, but Kagura came and started to lick the seed on her as payback for earlier.

"Kagura!" Whined Millianna like a child, with Kagura. "You took mine, now I will take yours." Kagura said and then started stealing, with Millianna made sure to steal all of Natsu´s seed.

Natsu then hugged the two women once they were finished, kissed then gently on her forehead, playing their breasts, giving each them a kiss and a lick, before he got up and then.

"Lay down on the floor, ladies, cause it is time to finish this!" Natsu said.

"As you wish, Natsu." Both the woman said, and then laid down on the floor, showing their bodies. Millianna laid on her stomach, showing her heart shaped ass to Natsu, while Kagura, laid on her stomach, showing her massive breast and womanhood, with her hand pushing up, making them look even bigger.

Natsu´s dick got hard and large once again, as he wanted to fuck them into oblivion, but then remembered something. They tricked them into teasing him into their little evil plan. Natsu wasn't so forgiving towards that, but then came up with a plan once she saw the two Mermaid hungry look for Natsu´s dragon, giving him a grin.

"I have changed my mind. I won't go for a final round." Natsu said as he crossed his arms, shocking the two woman as he wouldn't give him the last round, despite the earlier ones.

"WHAT, WHY?!" Yelled Kagura and Millianna shocked at the same time. "Cause of your little scheme into tricking me. I won't forgive you for that." Natsu said, making Kagura and Millianna look down in shame, with Kagura then stared angrily at the brunette.

"It´s your fault for coming up with that plan!" Kagura accused. "Don't blame me! Please Natsu, we´re sorry for tricking you, is there anything you can do to forgive us? We´ll do anything!" Millianna begged Natsu while she and Kagura watched hungrily at Natsu´s manhood.

Natsu looked at them with a grin showing on his face. "Kiss." Natsu said, making them blush. "Even though were both women?" Kagura said. "Do you want a last round or not?" Natsu said.

Millianna and Kagura looked into each other with blushes before. "Ah screw it, it´s worth it." Both Kagura and Millianna said at the same time, and then kissed each other. In the first second, it was weird for both of them, but then started to become enjoyable they longer they kissed. The then used their tongues and rubbed her hot, sweaty bodies against each other, with her breast kneading towards each other, her womanhood pressing against each other an and their wide legs curling into each others legs.

Natsu watched as his dick even got harder than before, at he saw the hot girl-on-girl action in front of him.

As they broke the kiss, they then looked into Natsu with a string of saliva connecting their mouth, looking into Natsu more lustfully before.

Natsu, with a grin, went to them laying on the ground and then sucked Kagura breast while kneading on Millianna´s breast. Natsu grinned as he then put his manhood into Kagura´s maidenhood, making her scream lustly in pleasure.

Thinking that Millianna would be left out, Natsu then took his finger from his other hand and then played once again with Millianna maidenhood with her fingers.

Natsu played with Kagura and Millianna breasts and women hoods at great speed. Natsu fucked Kagura in her entrance with his massive beast, while using his fingers to play with Millianna´s entrance, and kneed, groped, licked and sucked on their breasts.

Natsu knew that they would soon reach their climaxes, so he stopped and let go of their private parts, much to the two women´s disappointment.

"Don't worry, cause now we will finish this, cause I am going to give a reward for being his good girls." Natsu said and then laid on his back, letting his cock up.

"By letting you both suck on my dick." Natsu said, much to the two woman joy and happiness. They then sat on their knees, with their asses in front of Natsu, with Kagura on the right and Millianna to the left giving him a good view of their maidenhoods, while they were on Natsu´s dick. It was like earlier, but with Millianna too. It gave him a grin and started to play them with his fingers, which the two didn't seem to be bothered, in fact, I made them feel even better.

As they ran their slender hands on Natsu´s hard rock abs, they finally came to his manhood, tall and thick, they grabbed it and then started to lick it.

Natsu enjoyed it and started to pump his finger faster into their pussy´s making them work on his wood even faster and harder.

Kagura licked the tip like a lollipop, while Millianna licked the shaft around it. As a trail of saliva connected Kagura´s mouth to Natsu´s cock, the both then grabbed it and then started to pump it up and down, increasing the pleasure.

While they did, Natsu increased even fast at inhuman speed with his fingers into their maidenhoods and then. "I am gonna explode!" Natsu said, which Kagura and Millianna said at the same time. "Me too." "Then lets finish this!" Natsu said and with a few more pumping into the Kagura´s and Millianna´s pussies and stroking Natsu´s cock, Kagura and Millianna exploded their juices from their womanhood's, Natsu cock exploded into white ropes of semen onto them. As it got all over them, they licked of themselves, and eventually from each other, as they could reach it themselves.

Once they had swallowed everything, they went and laid onto Natsu, resting on his chest.

 **(Lemon End)**

All three of them panted and sweated like crazy after their intense love making.

Both Kagura and Millianna rested their heads on his chest, with Natsu then grinning and kissed both of them on their lips.

"That was fun." Millianna said as she broke from her kiss with Natsu. "I agree on that. We need to do that more often." Natsu said, much to Kagura and Millianna´s joy. "But then let's take a bath, we are very tired and somber the intense sex wed had." Kagura said, which Natsu and Millianna agreed on, got up and then jumped into the warm pool.

As the two women rested their heads on Natsu´s shoulder, Natsu only grinned while played with their breasts, as he thought he so lucky to have two beautiful women to himself.

"I love you, Kagura and Millianna." Natsu said. "We love you too, Natsu." Kagura and Millianna said at the same time, kissed Natsu on the lips and then went on into enjoying the pool.

 _-Timeskip-_

After they left the hot spring, Natsu, Kagura and Millianna went back to the hotel where the duo from Mermaid Heel rented for the night. They spent they night of having more "playtime" there.

After six months of dating and having intense love-making, Kagura and Millianna told Natsu they were pregnant with his children, much to his joy to have a family of his own.

They got married they week after he got to know that they were pregnant and four years later, Natsu had a six kids, three from Kagura and three for Millianna.

Natsu and Millianna´s children where Koneko, who a girl with pink hair, Anthony, a boy with brown hair and Ronny, who had pink hair like his dad.

Natsu and Kagura´s children were Simon, a black haired boy was named after Kagura´s death brother in honor of him, Derek, a boy with purple hair and Sandy, a woman with pink hair.

Kagura and Millianna smiled as they walked with their husband and children into the streets of Crocus during the vacation, as they truly lived a happy life everyone could ever wish for.

 **And that´s about it for this chapter. I am glad that I got this done. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you did, please review, favorite and follow.**

 **If you´re wondering, I am going update whenever I can, cause I can´t promise when and besides, I need to work on Natsu of the Darkness. Plus, write in the reviews or PM me if you have ideas for future chapters, such as what woman or situation that would be in. If it is Ecchi, then I will accept that. See you next time!**


	2. Dragon Guest and Demon Maid

**Hello everyone, sorry it took so long. I hope this can redeem myself. This chapter will be an AU one, and would like to thank altajir95 for his idea for this chapter. Also some other pairings will be mentioned, even though I am writing on Natsu of the Darkness, a Natsu Harem Story.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Pairing: Natsu X Mira**

 **Story: In a hotel room, which Natsu resides in, he received a surprise which he never thought would happen, which he didn't expect the hotel to that kind of service. Contains some other pairings.**

 **Also, be nice on me, since this is the first time I write a lemon with Mira.**

 **Key Words**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Chapter 2: Dragon Guest and Demon Maid.**

The Hotel, Fairy Hotel, was something to be known for. Their good service, clean environment and peaceful atmosphere. Truly a place to relax.

Which Natsu Dragneel needed as he needed to relax so very much.

After working day in and day out in the Dreyar Industries, with his boss, Laxus Dreyar, giving him no breaks. After his grandfather, Makarov Dreyar, went in pension, he made sure to take his position seriously, as he made sure the people in the company work.

But as for every good boss, Laxus made sure to treat them fairly. As he gave the workers a break, one of them being Natsu, they were glad to have break.

They had gotten their one-week vacation, and each worker went different places.

Lucy went to her mother Layla as she hadn't seen her in a while.

Gray went with her girlfriend Juvia to meet with his old friend and rival from high school Lyon, who recently had gotten a girlfriend named Sherry.

And Loke, who went on a two-day cruise, as he wanted to meet up with some girls on there.

And Natsu himself, was in front of a Hotel. The Fairy Hotel.

The pink haired and onyx eyed man wore a black jacket, blue shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes, and also carried a simple hand baggage.

He went into the reception table of the hotel, the lobby seemed okay, as the floor, roof, and walls were white as snow, a red carpet was on the floor that reached from the gates to the hotel, to the end reception desk, which Natsu was of course on his way to.

Natsu walked towards the reception, where he met a woman. She had long violet hair, brown eyes, had an amazing figure, wore a pair of glasses, red jacket with blue stripes and a white shirt underneath, a long red dress with blue stripes like the jacket, as well as black heels.

"Welcome to Fairy Hotel, what can I do for you?" The violet haired receptionist, named Laki Olietta said. "Yo, I am here due to having rented a room here." Natsu said, which Laki then checked her computer to see the guest list.

"Yes, Natsu Dragneel, you booked a room here yesterday?" Laki said. "Yeah, since I got vacation for two weeks, I wanted to find the closest hotel here so I didn't need to spend more time into planning." Natsu said.

"Here is your key to your room, which is room 413." Laki said as she gave the key to Natsu. "Thanks." The Pink Haired man said as then a brown-haired porter came to carry his bags.

"As Hibiki will carry your bags, as well one of our maids will come to your room with our service. I hope you will have a good time at Fairy Hotel." Laki said as she smiled. Then Hibiki took the bags, and they went into an elevator, which they took to the floor of where Natsu´s room was. They later finally were on the level Natsu was heading to, the fourth level, as they then got out of the elevator and travelled down the corridors.

The duo were finally at Room 413 as Hibiki then dropped the bags inside Natsu´s room, where Natsu gave Hibiki his tip as he left the room.

Natsu looked around the room. It was nothing extraordinary, only a typical hotel room with a bathroom, a shower, a fridge with drinks, a window with curtains, and a double bet with white sheets.

Natsu tossed his bags on the bed as he packed up his stuff. Once he was done he laid on his bed as he looked into the roof.

 _"Damn, all that work truly took the breath of me. Imagine if I hadn't gotten any vacation sooner, I would've been broken to pieces."_ Natsu thought while having his hands on the back of his head as he remembered the hard work he endured.

He worked none stop, he could only watch others moving further into their lives, as Gray getting a girlfriend, Lucy having a promotion and even Gajeel and Levy are going to be married by the end of the year. And all of that was going through while Natsu worked like there was no tomorrow.

 _"I really hope I can have a good time here, because if I don't, next time I might die once I am back to work."_ Natsu thought.

He remembered the work he endured, he wanted to at least be one step further in his life after the vacation.

Before he even could think further, there was a sudden knocking on the door, meaning the service Laki the lobbyist said earlier was there.

Natsu walked towards the door, and as he opened the door, he saw something he would never forget in his life.

It was a woman, who had long white hair, blue eyes and an amazing figure, which was a perfect hourglass figure, wide hips as well as pair of perfectly shaped and large breasts.

She was wearing a maid outfit, which hugged her figure perfectly, with an ankle length skirt, black heels, long white stocking and a black headband with a white frill, as the rest of the outfit had similar frills.

Natsu was as frozen as a statue as the white-haired beauty giggled at Natsu´s reaction.

Natsu immediately snapped back to his senses as he then went back to reality and tried to speak with the white-haired female.

"You seemed to be part of the service Laki talked about earlier." Natsu said. "Yep, I am your service for your time here." The White-Haired Maid said while she went in, closing the door behind her.

"Well, it seems like you are here to clean the room. Well sorry, but I just recently came here, so it seems you came a bit early..." Natsu said and then was stopped by The White-Haired Maid by putting a finger on his lips.

"I am pretty sure you got the right type of service." The white-haired maid said, making Natsu confused, and once he was about to say something, the White-Haired Maid kissed him on the lips, making his brain stops in its track.

The kiss was simple, with no tongue interaction of each other, some playing with their bodies or even sounds. It was simple, yet a very incredible experience for Natsu. After less than a minute, which felt like an hour to Natsu, they suddenly stopped and Natsu dropped on the bed, sitting immediately straight up in pure shock as the maid giggled.

"I have no idea of what just happened." Natsu said. "I was doing my service Natsu, as I wanted to prove I was the right woman for you." the maid said, much to Natsu´s confusion. "What are you talking about, I don't even know you." Natsu said, making the maid pout her cheeks.

"That´s very rude of you, Natsu, but since it was years since the last time we saw each other, maybe this will freshen up your memory." The maid said as she then took her hair and had it in the grip behind her hair, making it look she had ponytail.

The image immediately made Natsu realize who she was.

"MIRA?!" Natsu yelled with shock. "I am glad you realized it was me." Mirajane Strauss said with a smile. "I can´t believe it, we haven't seen each other since 6th grade, I can´t believe we are seeing each other here!" Natsu said. "Yep, I was also quite surprised to see you back here." Mira said as she then sat beside him on the bed.

"I was looking at the guest list for the incoming guests and was kinda surprised to see you come here to the hotel I worked at, so I took the opportunity make sure to be with you here." Mira said, much to Natsu´s confusion.

During their time in 6th grade, Mira was acting like a bully, as she loved to tease him and even beat him up when Natsu challenged her to a match.

"I bet you are wondering a lot of things, and if you wondering about the kiss I gave you earlier." Mira said, making Natsu blush a bit, remembering the kiss a moment ago, making Mira giggle. "It was an apology." Said Mira. "Huh?" Natsu said confused. "During our time in the same school, when I bullied you, I am sorry I did that. I did it because of the feelings I didn't know how to deal with and accept. But the day you moved to another school was the day I realized it, the feeling was that I loved you. I know this is sudden, but it is true. When I was being the bully that I once was, I didn't truly know the love I felt for you." Mira said as she then grabbed Natsu´s right hand. "I love you Natsu, and want you to forgive me for the bullying I did to you in the past." Mira said.

"Mira." Natsu suddenly said, gaining Mira´s attention. "When I moved, it felt like I was missing something, and the thing that was missing was being with you. Despite the bullying, it was always you. And finally, I realized my feelings, which were about you, I was afraid that if I did tell you my feelings, you would ridicule me and never talk to me again. But now, that I heard it from you, I want to say I love you too, Mirajane Strauss." Natsu said.

Mira exploded with joy on the inside as she then kissed her pink haired childhood crush, as this time, Natsu returned the kiss, which they started to wrestle their tongues.

Natsu was wrong, it wasn't after the vacation he would go further into his life. It was during the vacation.

 **(Lemon Start)**

As Natsu and Mira kissed with passion with their tongues, Natsu went to grab one of her breasts, making Mira moan, as Mira then broke their kiss, pushing Natsu on the bed, as Mira started to take off her maid dress, showing her pure white bra and panties, as Natsu had his eyes glued on the sight of Mira's body, as even in the bra and panties, it looked incredible.

Mira giggled as she took one of Natsu´s hands, placed it on one of her breasts, and before long, Natsu´s started to squeeze and play with it on instinct.

Mira moaned in pleasure, as Natsu started to kneed her breast, as well taking his head towards her breasts, as well his other hand on her other breast. Natsu kneaded the breasts, as he then went to the back of Mira´s bra, and took it off. Mira giggled as Natsu then went back to look at her large, perfectly shaped breasts, which had small, pink nipples on them.

"Wow Mira, you truly have grown a lot." Natsu teased and then to lick them. "Oh Natsu! Yes!" Mira yelled in pleasure, as Natsu played with her boobs. He licked and sucked the nipples with his tongue on the right breast, while his left hand was on her left breast, kneading it.

As Natsu played with it, Mira wanted to do some action, as she then once again shoved him on the bed. Before Natsu could react, Mira took of his jack and shirt, exposing Natsu´s well-toned and muscular upper body, making Mira licking her lips in hunger and lust.

"Well, it seems you have grown too." Mira said, admiring Natsu´s body, as she then took off Natsu´s pants, shoes and socks, exposing his red boxers, which had a tent in it.

Mira had a small blush as she noticed it, as she couldn't blame Natsu, since she was currently wearing a white bra, white panties, long, mid-thigh white stockings, and black heels, which made Natsu harder than stone at the mere sight of that.

As Mira giggled as the tent in Natsu´s boxers got bigger and bigger, Natsu felt his boxers would rip any second if he got harder while wearing his boxers.

Mira than gently placed her hands on the edges of the boxers, which she slowly pulled down, setting Natsu´s member free.

Mira, having read about a manhood in books, both in education and literature, knew a manhood weren't normally this big, but, that didn't surprise her at all, as she had prepared that Natsu would have something like this.

"Well, it seems like Natsu Jr is pretty excited for me." Mira teased with smile, making Natsu blushed as he looked away.

"Don't look away, or you'll miss the show." Mira said as she then started to lick it, making Natsu moan. As Mira licked itat first a tiny bit, a huge stream of pleasure came and eclipsed Natsu´s brain, as Mira then started to lick more and more on it. As Natsu didn't want to be the submissive, he suddenly grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them, making the white-haired beauty moan in pleasure. Natsu grinned at that.

"My Natsu, you truly are excited." Mira teased. "Well, I don't want you to have all the fun." Natsu teased back, as then Mira got further over him, while Natsu started to knead her breasts, this time both of them, which he sucked her nipples. As Mira moaned, she placed her hands behind Natsu´s head, shoving it further into her breasts, as Natsu went deeper with his work on Mira´s "melons."

While Natsu squeezed Mira´s breast, his erection still got hard as it teased his new white-haired lover´s backside, making her moan more in pleasure. Natsu grinned as he held her in dominance, but the second he thought of that, Mira quickly went back to his most sacred part.

"Ah ah, don't think I will let you have that chance." Mira teased while she stuck her tongue out, making Natsu groan in annoyance. Before Natsu could say anything, Mira went back to licking Natsu´s dick, making Natsu throw his head back.

As Natsu groaned in pleasure, Mira then started to play with his balls to increase the pleasure that Natsu felt. Mira smiled at Natsu´s reaction as she then took Natsu´s dick inside her mouth.

Natsu groaned louder, while the white-haired woman had the cock of Natsu in her mouth, she then started to suck on it. Up and down her head went, as she didn't managed to swallow it all, but at least got more than half of it. After a minute of Mira thrusting her head up and down, she then took it out to catch her breath, as she then started to lick Natsu´s member again.

Natsu, on the other hand, didn't want Mira to have all the fun. As Mira licked Natsu´s member, Natsu suddenly took her arms and pinned her to the bed, very roughly. Before Mira could say anything, Natsu kissed her on the lips, much fiercely as when he turned her on the other side.

"Natsu, you were very rough there." Mira teased with a smirk after she and Natsu let go of their lips as they needed to breathe. Natsu didn't respond as he then took the opportunity to take her panties off, showing off her shaven maidenhood, which was pink and wet from lust and pleasure. "Yep, and don't expect me to let you have any more control over me." Natsu said with a determined grin. "We'll see about that." Mira said, but before she could react, Natsu inserted one of his fingers into her snatch, making her eyes widen.

"NATSU!" Mira screamed in pleasure while Natsu grinned at her reaction, which he then inserted another finger into Mira´s maidenhood.

Mira´s response was a moan of pure and blind pleasure, as she never felt before her life. She loved it, she loved Natsu and loved the future she and Natsu would be in together.

Natsu started to play further with her, by moving his fingers inside her, coating his fingers in her love nectar, as Natsu continued to play with her most private part.

Mira gripped the sheets of the bed, as she moaned more and more. As Natsu moved his fingers inside her in all different directions, as the fingers touched her walls of flesh, making the white-haired woman see a mist of lust and pleasure.

As Natsu took them out, much to Mira´s disappointment, he then took his fingers, still coated in Mira´s juice, inside his mouth and eat. "Hm, you truly taste good in so many ways." Natsu said. Mira responded with a perverted smile, as she then got on her four legs on the bed as she then pointed her perfect shaped butt to Natsu.

"Well, I am hoping you are gonna enjoy this, Master." Mira said, as Natsu then went with his erection towards Mira´s ass, hard as steel and tall as ever with a grin.

Natsu teased Mira by rubbing his erection on her ass cheeks, which were glistered by sweat. "Natsu, don't tease me, you are very rude." Mira moaned and pouted at the same time, as her cheeks were red. Natsu responded by simply poking her ass cheeks with the tip of his dick, as it pressed her ass.

But before she could react, Natsu put his cock inside her ass, making her eyes widen with pleasure and surprise.

"NATSU!" Screamed Mira, much to Natsu´s joy and grin of perversion. Natsu then took no time of wasting any seconds and then started to thrust in and out of her. At first, it went a bit slow, as he suddenly got faster and faster as time went by.

"Natsu...! Don't stop...! I am loving it...!" Mira moaned as Natsu fucked her in the ass. "Don't worry, I will not stop, because I am so enjoying it!" Natsu said, as he continued to slap his dick inside Mira´s maidenhood. As their flesh slapped each other, the sounds echoed the room, as the shadows of their bodies danced on the walls as if they were shadows of a fire.

Mira and Natsu were covered in sweat as Natsu continued to fuck her in the ass, and Natsu after an hour started to reach his climax.

"Mira, I am so close!" Natsu said. "Then cum inside me! I don't give a damn if you make me pregnant or not, in fact, I am looking forward to it!" Mira said, as she had accepted to being a mother a long time ago if she met Natsu again.

After a couple of seconds of more pounding, Natsu finally exploded his sperm into Mira´s womb. The white and warm seed of Natsu went inside Mira, as the amount was so large not everything went in, as the white seed fell on the bed.

Mira moaned as she then fell down in bed as her eyes went in her head as she then laid her head on the bed.

"Amazing, Natsu..." Moaned Mira. "Don't be relieved, because I am not finished yet." Natsu said with a grin, which then Mira responded with a smile. "Actually, I would be very disappointed if I didn't have any more." Mira said.

"Then, shall we try a new position?" Natsu said as he then took of the rest of his clothing, leaving him in his birthday suit. "Well, what about we take shower first, since we want to be clean for the next round." Mira said as she took off her remaining clothing. Once she was fully naked, as then took pink a towel from a closet. "Wanna join?" Mira asked sweetly. "Sure, I can´t see a reason to reject." Natsu answered with a grin, which Mira then tossed him a blue towel, as the two new lovers went in the bathroom.

As Natsu and Mira went in and then closed the door behind them, Natsu turned the shower on, which he then first let Mira in, since he knew it was something he learned to be a gentleman in front of women.

Mira went in first while holding his hand as they both went in. As they got covered with shower water, they then started to do the next part of making love.

"Still not having enough, are we?" Mira said, as both she and Natsu still hadn't had enough of their "Good Time." They both kissed each other's, as Mira´s breasts touched Natsu´s well-toned muscular abs, their tongue played with each other's in their mouth.

"Well, we both know what we want?" Natsu asked, as then Mira took soap from the shower stand as she then gave it to Natsu. The Pink Haired man grinned in understanding as then they started to clean off each other's bodies.

Some minutes of cleaning later, Natsu was about to turn off the shower, which Mira stopped him. "There is one place I have forgotten to clean." Mira said as she then grabbed Natsu´s member. "Eager, aren´t we?" Natsu teased, as their next action would come.

As Mira stroke Natsu´s member, Natsu grabbed her ass cheeks, before he Natsu then moved her closer to the wall. That didn't stop her from further stroking on Natsu´s shaft and then went lower to then tickle his balls while she then put it in her mouth. Natsu groaned, it was amazing every time she did it, as he could never stop not loving it.

"Mira...!" Natsu groaned, much to Mira´s pleasure. After an hour of Mira sucking him off, Natsu reached his climax once again, as he was prepared for another shot of his seed into Mira.

"Mira, I am close!" Natsu said, as Mira responded with sucking on it faster, as then with one final thrust, Natsu exploded into her mouth.

Due to the amount, Mira didn't manage to swallow all of it, but managed to swallow more than half of it. As Mira then got up, her ass was once again grabbed and then squeezed, making her moan. "Not going to let you have all the fun." Natsu teased with a grin as he then inserted two of his fingers into her snatch, making her moan in pleasure. "Please don't stop." Mira whined as she enjoyed the pleasure.

Natsu grinned as he moved his fingers inside Mira at all different directions. As he got deeper with his fingers inside Mira´s snatch, the pleasure of it made Mira moan.

Natsu grinned as he inserted another finger into her snatch, increasing the pleasure. One hour later, Mira started to reach her climax.

"Natsu... I am close!" Mira said as she got closer and closer. "Then why don't you come, I know you want to, and so do I." Natsu teased, giving Mira a smirk on her face. After some more poundings, with one thrust, Mira finally came.

"NATSU!" Mira screamed as the fluids filled her, as her juices fell on the shower floor, which then disappeared with the water into the shower hole.

"Natsu, you truly are something to be reckoned with." Mira said as then she got her feet on the floor. "And we have so much left for the night, haven´t we?" Natsu said, giving Mira a smile, as they then left the shower, dried off with their towels, and while still naked walked out of the bathroom.

As Natsu grinned and Mira smiled, they laid on the bed, with Mira under Natsu, as Natsu stood tall as a mighty mountain over her.

"Please me, Dragon." Mira said with pure lust in her voice. "You can bet on it, Demon." Natsu said as he then penetrated his manhood into her entrance.

It went through her walls of flesh, Mira fought not to scream, as she didn't want to make the people in the hotel to hear, despite the sounds she and Natsu made earlier.

The action took her breath, it felt more amazing than anything she had ever felt in her life, which made her go into a whole dimension of pleasure.

Natsu on the other hand was enjoying it as he finally got payback for all the times she teased him back when she was a bully. Natsu was finally going to have his payback, and this time, was the perfect time.

But those thoughts were quickly tossed aside, once he saw red liquid coming from Mira´s entrance, silencing and stopping him in his tracks.

"MIRA! YOU´RE BLEEDING!" Natsu said as he tried to go out of her, but got stopped by Mira. "Don't worry, it´s happens every time for every girl´s first time." Mira said with a smile, as she gotten back to the senses after Natsu screamed.

"You haven´t had one before me?" Natsu said. "Yes, I have meet many men in my life, but none of them was the one I wanted to take my virginity." She then placed herself in a better position, her eyes could only show pure lust, desire and pleasure. "Now do me, Natsu, do me until I don't even know my own name!" Mira said, as she couldn't hold against the pleasure any longer.

Natsu responded with a grin, he was happy that he was going to make be the first one of his former bully, and he was so happy that he could make Mirajane, his new lover, happy.

And with that, Natsu once again started to give Mira pleasure. Mira threw her head back from the pleasure that came to her, stronger than before.

As Natsu started to pound again, he then took his head towards her breasts and started to play with them again. Natsu groped them, he placed both her nipples in his mouth, as well squishing the big heaps of flesh like pudding.

Natsu playing with her breasts, he continued to pound in her most private area, increasing their tension. Mira´s ass cheek shook while Natsu fucked her, the White Haired woman´s face was as red as a tomato which glowed.

After an hour of endless pounding, Natsu and Mira reached their climaxes. "Natsu, I´m close!" Mira said which she was close to the next limit. "Me too, shall we cum together?" Asked Natsu. "I bet we both know the answer." Mira said as after some more poundings into each other, they finally reached their climaxes once again.

"NATSU!"

"MIRA!"

And with that, they exploded into each other, Natsu´s seed got mixed with Mira´s juices. "Hmmm." Said Mira and she climaxed with Natsu. They calmed down while they panted and sweated, Natsu grinned while Mira smiled. Once Natsu got his erection out of Mira´s snatch, it then started to become hard again. "Wow, you truly have a lot of stamina." Mira said while in admiration while giggling. "Well, it´s kind of hard not to be become hard after seeing someone as beautiful as you." Natsu said.

"Then why don't we try a new position?" Said Mira. "Well yeah, I had one I wanted to use after the shower, but we can use it now." Natsu said. "Better late than ever." Mira said and Natsu changed position with her, with Mira facing Natsu´s manhood while Natsu faced Mira´s entrance.

Before they wasted any words, they finally started to work on their "jobs" on each other, as Mira had Natsu´s manhood between her breasts while licking on the top. Natsu on the other hand inserted his tongue inside her maidenhood, Natsu had his tongue play with Mira´s walls of flesh.

Mira on the other hand started to suck Natsu´s manhood again which she twirled her tongue inside her mouth, and then started to bring it in and out from her mouth. Mira continued her work, which Natsu wanted to have some action as well, he still didn't want to be the submissive one.

Natsu then inserted his fingers once again, making Mira stop on her tracks, which then she made sure to not have Natsu gain the upper hand, she then went to pleasure Natsu´s member.

While Mira pleasured Natsu´s member, Natsu inserted in tongue once again, which Mira then started to play with Natsu´s balls, which increased the pleasure tenfold.

The two lovers continued to pleasure to each other, after an hour of non-ending love making, they finally reached their climaxes once again.

"Mira, be ready, I am gonna cum." Natsu said while sweating like crazy. "Me too." Mira said, which then after a couple of more thrusts and poundings, they finally exploded into each other's mouth.

With them both climaxing, Natsu drank Mira´s sweet juices, while Mira ate Natsu´s warm seed.

After they calmed down from enjoying each other´s climaxes, they let go of each other, as they looked into each other while panting.

"Man, truly you taste delicious, right Mira?" Natsu said. "Yep, and you taste good as well." Mira said as she then laid on the bed, showing her perfect shaped peach shaped ass to Natsu. "And don't tell you can´t go on?" Mira teased as she shook her ass.

Natsu showed a grin on his face, showing eagerly he could show more than Mira expected. "Don't ask such silly questions, Mira." Natsu said as the put his erection at the bottom of her butt, he then stroked his erection up and down, teasing back.

Mira panted as she he got even more turned on. "Then give me the thing I want, and you know what I want." Mira said, as her cheeks were red from Natsu´s sudden action.

"Don't tease me..." Mira said, as Natsu respond to that was a sudden penetration with his erection into her butt. "Natsu! That was rude, not warning me about that." Mira teased with cherry cheeks. "Sorry, I hope this can make up for it." Natsu said as he then started to thrust into her, as soon enough, Natsu went into a greater speed. Despite the earlier "doggy style experience", Mira still wasn't used to it, but that didn't mean she was tired from it. She wanted in fact more of it.

Natsu continued to penetrate her, while he grabbed one of her breasts, which he once again started to play with. Mira moaned as the more he played with her, even more when Natsu took one of his hands off her breasts, which Natsu then inserted fingers into Mira´s most private area, increasing the pleasure once again, and made Mira even redder.

While Natsu pounded and played with Mira, they sweated like crazy, after an hour, Natsu and Mira was once again close to their climaxes. "Natsu, I am close." Mira said. "Yeah, me too. Let´s cum together." Natsu said and Mira agreed. A couple of seconds of poundings, sweat, playing's and moans later, the duo of lovers then exploded with Natsu´s seed and Mira´s juices. They screamed their names, as their climaxes went on, and some seconds later, they finally calmed down.

"Wow Natsu, you really have manned up in the years." Mira said with admiration. "Yeah, but shall we finish this, since we need to go back to our duties?" Natsu said. "Well, I have a duty to do, but you are guest who´s lazing around." Mira pouted with red cheeks. "Well, one of the guests you have to entertain, is me." Natsu said and kissed Mira on the forehead. "And you are gonna be my favorite to work here." Mira said with a happy smile of joy.

"But then shall we finish this, before your boss wonders why you have been gone for so long?" Natsu said, worried that Mira might be in trouble for being so long for so absence.

"Don't worry, after I "convinced" Erza-san, she won't give me any problems." Mira said, making Natsu sweat drop at bit and a bit worried when she said "convinced."

As "convinced", Mira simply gave her a gift free card which was to eat free at cafés for a week. Many cafés were sure to be bankrupt and it costed Mira some money, but it was so worth it.

"Anyway, shall we finish this?" Mira said as she then placed her hands on Natsu´s hips, showing then Natsu on the bed, showing him that Mira wanted to be on top. "And this, I will have the honor to have the chance to be on top." Mira said with a perverted smile, making Natsu gulp.

And without any moments to waste, Mira then penetrated herself on Natsu's manhood, this time, on top of Natsu.

Natsu groaned while throwing his head back. No matter how many times, he couldn't stop himself from not being pleasured by Mira´s playing with his manhood.

As Mira got in and out of it, the action increased the pleasure and enjoyment for them by the second it got by their time. Mira´s breasts bounced and jiggled as she got up and down from Natsu´s manhood. Natsu grinned as his cheeks were red, giving Mira a smile as she got the same red blush as Natsu on her face.

With a half an hour coming past, they finally were once again close to their climax.

"Natsu..." Mira moaned. "Don't worry, I know you are close and so I am. It´s time to finish it, shall we, Mira?" Natsu said and Mira understood. With a couple of poundings later, they exploded once again with climaxes.

"NATSU!"

"MIRA!"

 **(Lemon End)**

Natsu and Mira laid on the bed, Mira´s juices and Natsu´s seed mixing once again while panting for breath. Before Natsu know it, Mira got and then started to put on clothes.

"Going so soon? I know you have work to do, but didn´t Erza gave you a break?" Natsu asked. "Well, me and Erza would sure get into trouble for me bribing and Erza neglecting her post, so I need to be back for work." Mira said as once she was dressed, she left the room and before she did it, she turned to Natsu with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will make sure you have good time here." Mira said as she then left the room by swaying her hips, shaking her sexy butt to Natsu, who got a hard on again.

"Yep, I am definitely going to have the best vacation ever here." Natsu said to himself after Mira closed the door behind her.

Natsu would sure want to thank Laxus a good time for giving him a break.

 _-Timeskip-_

Natsu had a good time in the hotel, which sometimes he enjoyed what the hotel offered, and wanted to mostly have a "good time" with Mira.

Two weeks later, after Natsu left the hotel, Mira and Natsu started to date a week later. After dating for half a month, Natsu proposed to Mira, as they got married three months later. One month later, Mira got pregnant with their first child.

Nine months later, their first child and daughter, Bianca, was born.

Two years later, their second child, Tamara, was born.

And Four years later, their son, Doug was born.

Mira and Natsu lived more happily than they could ever imagine, as the one day went with the whole family to a hotel to spend there.

 **And that´s it for this chapter. Man, it took some time, but I hope it was worth it. I would like to thank altajir95´s idea again for this chapter, as I am grateful for him. I would also remind you all that now I will take requests from you, PM me whatever you want or tell in the reviews, and I make sure write it. :)**

 **Before I go, I want to announce I will make a poll of who is the best villain in Fairy Tail (in canon), which will be closed in 30th November. I will also add FT villians even during the time of the poll, which I hope you dont mind. :)**

 **But see ya all later, and review, follow and favorite if you did. See you later!**


	3. Comfort the Dragon

**Hello everyone, sorry I kept you all waiting, I was trying to make this longer than the last one.**

 **Request by 25NaMi:**

 **AU. After many years, Natsu Dragneel finally decides to admit her love to his childhood friend, Erza Scarlet. But when Natsu gets there, he meets Erza´s mother Irene, who tells Natsu that her daughter is on a date, making Natsu heartbroken. Feeling guilty for Natsu´s feelings, she offers Natsu to come in to comfort him, as with time, they become closer and closer, until they realize what they both want: Each other.**

 **I should also warn you, if you are sensitive for some other pairings you don't like, don't read. You have been warned and I am sorry that I bothered you.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime:**

 **Key Words.**

"Talking."

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Chapter 3: Comfort the Dragon.**

Natsu Dragneel, a man of seventeen years old, walked down the streets of Magnolia, to meet his childhood friend, Erza Scarlet. He had known Erza for years, which over time, Natsu developed feelings for her. After some time, he realized his love for Erza.

As much as Natsu hated to admit it, he didn't have the courage to tell her his feelings. There were many reasons.

One, that due to the times he was fighting with Gray during class, Erza would beat and scold him. Two, Erza had been setting her eyes on another student, named Jellal Fernandes. And three, that due to his immature nature, short temper, and childish behavior, made Natsu think it would be enough to decrease his chances to the absolute minimum. But today was the day he was going to confess his love for Erza, if it was going to be the last thing he would do. Natsu walked down the street to the home where Erza lived, which was on Rosemary Street.

"Let´s see, if I remember right, it was Rosemary Street 10." Natsu said as he walked down the street, trying to find Erza´s home, which as time went by, he eventually found it.

The Scarlet house was a simple house with two floors, white walls, a red roof, and a door of white oak.

Natsu walked towards the door as he knocked it. After less than a minute, someone opened it. It was Erza´s Mother, Irene Scarlet (Yes, Irene has the last name Scarlet in this chapter.).

She had long, ankle length hair tied to a ponytail, brown eyes which Erza had inherited, a voluptuous figure which would make models jealous, wore a white buttoned dress which reached her knees, a golden necklace, and a pair of short, red heels.

"Why hello Natsu, it's so sweet of you to come here." Irene said with a smile. "What brings you here?" Irene asked the pink-haired Teenager.

Irene worked as a teacher in the previous school Natsu and Erza went to together, until Erza and Natsu moved to another, different school in the same town. Irene still worked in the same school and was now home due to it being her day off. "Well, is Erza home?" Natsu asked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no, Erza is on currently on a date with Jellal. She left the house an hour ago." Irene said.

As she said those words, they sunk in Natsu's mind like a rock into water. Natsu was frozen in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Erza, the girl he had a crush on, was dating another man before him!

"Natsu, are you okay?" Irene asked concerned for the pink haired man. "It´s fine, I need to go home, I think I forgot to feed Happy, my cat." Natsu said while trying to cover his depression, but to no avail, as he started to leave for his home, but then Irene stopped him by grabbing his left shoulder with her right hand.

"Don't say that, I know you sound depressed. As an adult, I can help you, since I'm used to helping you, my daughter, and the rest of the class in the past a teacher." Irene said as she used her right hand to grab Natsu´s left hand, then gently dragging the pink haired teenager into the Scarlet Household. "Come in, we can go inside and talk in the living room. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Irene asked Natsu. "No, not at all." Natsu said, which gave Irene a small smile as they then went inside the house.

Once they were inside, Natsu and Irene went to the living room, which had some glass closets, some painting on the wall, a red and yellow carpet, a table, a blue sofa, and a pair of couches with the same colors.

Natsu and Irene sat down the sofa. In a moment of silence, which felt like an hour to them, despite it actually being less than a minute, until finally the silence was broken.

"So, what brought you here?" Irene asked. Natsu looked away. "Irene, it's kind of stupid. I shouldn't say it to you." Natsu said as he then turned to face Irene with his back, while his cheeks were red as roses. "Please tell me, I truly want you to tell me, as I am an adult..." Irene said as she then hugged Natsu from behind, pressing her breasts on his back. "...and adults are supposed to be there for youngsters these days." Irene said while still hugging Natsu from behind.

Natsu became even redder. Despite being covered with clothing, Natsu was aroused by being touched by Irene´s amazing breasts.

 _"God dammit, why do I feel turned on? Erza would massacre me if she discovered I was turned on her mom."_ Natsu thought as he shivered if Erza discovered this. "So, tell me." Irene said with a sweet smile. Natsu thought for a bit. Irene was Erza´s mother, so she deserves to know about it. Natsu sighed and then started to tell Irene.

"It´s about Erza." Natsu said, while Irene listened. "I wanted to tell her about my feelings, in other words, I love her." Natsu said, making Irene widen her eyes.

 _"God dammit, why did I say that so bluntly?!"_ Natsu mentally shouted. "Irene, I hope you understand..." Natsu said but Irene interrupted him. "Don't worry, Natsu, I don't mind." Irene said, making Natsu confused. "Why? I bluntly admitted that I, a moron with intelligence lower than a bug, love your daughter Erza..." Natsu said but was again cut off by Irene.

"Natsu, you are a great man. Don't say such things about yourself, you are a man with a good heart as you think about everyone else. You may not be the smartest..." Irene said, making Natsu turn away. "...but you are truly someone who shouldn't be looked down upon. Now tell me more about what you wanted to tell Erza." Irene asked.

Natsu gave a smile as Irene understood and then proceeded to talk more. Natsu talked about when he realized his feeling for Erza, the times he thought Erza would ridicule him for his affections as well as the future he thought he would have with her.

Irene listened to every word Natsu said, more and more as the time went by. "And there you have the story, Irene." Natsu said to Irene. The mother of Erza gave a smile. "Well, that was very unexpected, Natsu. But I don't hold anything against you" Irene said. "Yep, but now I can´t tell Erza about my feelings." Natsu said with a sad face. Irene frowned at Natsu´s sadness. She truly wanted to do something about the grief Natsu had.

Back in her younger days, on the day that she had met Erza´s father, he showed no such thing as love towards Irene. He constantly neglected Irene, not being there when she needed help on her job, used his money on unnecessary things and didn't even help her clean. In fact, one day Erza´s Father left her when he discovered that Irene was pregnant with Erza, leaving her in a sad and sorrowful state. Since that day, she had never seen or even heard from him since that day, forcing Irene to raise Erza on her own.

Despite what Natsu was enduring, it was nothing compared to what Irene endured, she couldn't stand people not having the people they love, whatever it was to the smallest or to the largest degree.

"Natsu, you shouldn't be so pessimistic. Sure, people can´t have everything they want, but they can learn that through some obstacles, they may obtain things they want even more." Irene said.

"What do you know?" Natsu asked. Irene smiled as she moved closer to Natsu. "Because I know something you truly need." Irene said, before getting closer to the pink haired man and then kissed Natsu on the lips.

Natsu was silent, shocked, and frozen at Irene´s sudden action towards him. She, Erza´s mother, was now kissing him! On the lips to add!

Before long, Natsu became calm, as he eventually started to enjoy the feeling of the kiss, in fact it was an incredible and wonderful feeling he never felt in his life, which Natsu then realized he enjoyed it as well. Natsu, over time went to kiss Irene back. The kiss went on for what felt like hours. They suddenly stopped each other as then went to catch their breaths.

"Wow Irene, you truly are amazing." Natsu said in awe, making the scarlet haired mother form a smile on her lips. "I am glad you think so, Natsu, and we are going to make it even better." Said Irene as she then got off the sofa.

"Why don't you tell me now?" Natsu asked as he got off as well. "Well, I don't wanna make the sofa dirty." Irene said with a perverted smile.

Natsu gave a grin and then they kissed each other again, this time shorter and with less passion, but more action was to come soon.

They then walked to the stairs up to Irene´s room, where the "Fun" would truly begin.

While Natsu walked upstairs, following Irene from behind, he noticed Irene purposely swaying her hips, bouncing her perfectly sized, heart shaped bubble butt, which Natsu couldn't stop staring at.

Irene smirked as she looked at Natsu, who had his eyes glued on her ass, which before Irene noticed it, Natsu went further up the stairs and grabbed her left breast with his right hand, while groping his left hand on her left butt cheek.

"You are very horny, you big, strong, wild, and sexy Dragon." Irene said. "I can't help it when you have such a great ass, Irene." Natsu said as he sniffed the neck of the red-haired MILF, which made Irene giggle that quickly turned into an arousing moan while Natsu groped her breast and ass cheek.

"Shall we take this to the next level in my bedroom?" Irene said with a seductive tone, which Natsu agreed to immediately, and then let go of her, Irene then walked further upstairs, while Natsu followed her.

They were then in a hallway with different rooms, as well as some pictures on the wall, as well as some desks, one with a pot while one had a lamp.

Natsu saw Irene walking towards her room to the right, while Natsu went towards the door and then went inside of the room which belonged to Irene.

Natsu saw the room as he went in with Irene, which looked like a normal room, as on the walls were pictures of Irene and her daughter Erza on different occasions, some of them were from parties while others were from vacations. Her bed was round as it had dark purple sheets and same colored pillows.

"Sit down, Natsu, I am going to change it something more `comfortable´" Irene said and then went inside the bathroom to change into something more "comfortable."

Natsu did as she said and then sat down at the edge of the bed, as he then looked around the room some more, looking at the drawers, desks, and the lamp hanging from the ceiling, as well some furniture on the drawers and desks.

The door opened and revealed Irene, with the sight causing Natsu to stop in his track of thoughts at what he saw: the busty, red-haired woman was currently wearing a new outfit, as Irene was standing there, now wearing something very hot, naughty, and sexy.

Irene was wearing sexy red lingerie, with red thongs that covered her maidenhood fully, but the strings were thin as it showed her massive ass fully, red mid-thigh length stockings that displayed her incredible legs, red heels, red arm length gloves, and now had her long red hair freely.

Natsu gulped of the beautiful, hot, and sexy sight before him, as it felt like he was having the best dream he ever had in his life and never wanted to wake up from the dream. The crimson haired MILF then smirked at Natsu´s reaction, as she then walked towards the Pink Haired man, while smiling seductively. Eventually, Irene was in front of Natsu, which they looked into each other's eyes, until they then kissed each other, as the kiss was shorter, yet deeper than a previous one.

They then let go of each other, as Irene then broke the silence. "Like what you see? You must be very fond of older women." Irene teased. "Well, it´s hard to say when you look so young." Natsu said as then Irene, with a smile,got away from Natsu, as she spoke again.

"Lay on the bed. I am going to make sure to give you a show." Irene said, which Natsu did without any hesitation. Once Natsu laid on his back on the bed, Irene crawled on top of him, as she then took one of his hands, and placed it on one of her massive breasts.

Natsu squeezed them gently, and despite being clothed by the red fabric of the lingerie Irene was wearing, she could feel it as she moaned, causing Natsu to smirk as he then started to grope and massage her breasts up and down, left and right, at all directions.

Natsu pressed his thumbs against her nipples, as Irene felt her cheeks redden by the action. "Don't be shy, I haven't even started yet." Natsu teased, which Irene replied with a smirk. "Those were the words I was supposed to say first." Irene said and grasped the back of her lingerie, pulling it down and then showing her large breasts in all their glory, as her massive mounds of flesh and her small, yet erect nipples, where shown.

Natsu looked at them as he admired Irene´s spheres of flesh in front of him, as the mere sight was enough for him to become harder by it.

"When are you going to touch them, don't tell me..." Irene said, but then Natsu suddenly grabbed her currently exposed breasts, starting to play with them. "I should have known..." Irene moaned with a giggle.

 **(Lemon Begin)**

Natsu started to suck while kneading her breasts, which made Irene moan louder and louder. "Eager, aren't we?" Irene said. "And you are going to love it." Natsu said and then started to suck on her breasts, from the flesh mounds of it, to the nipples of them. Irene moaned as she felt herself becoming more and more submissive and under Natsu's control, which was something she didn't want to accept.

"As if I am going to let you have all the fun." Irene said, gripped the collar of Natsu´s shirt and pulled it off him, exposing his defined and incredible muscular chest. By simply looking at it, Irene blushed cherry red, but she then gave a small smirk, tossed the shirt aside and then started to lick Natsu´s abs. Her tongue tracking down Natsu´s abs gently and slowly, started from the top, down his stomach and then to his private parts.

Irene was about to pull Natsu´s pants down, but Natsu stopped him by his words. "Irene, you should at least be in the same level of dress as I am." Natsu said, giving Irene a childish pout, which caused Ireneto immediately get up, giving Natsu a grin as he was about to undress Irene, but Irene interrupted. "You shouldn't interrupt a lady, Natsu, as well when she is undressing." Irene said and then took of her heels. "And enjoy the show." Irene said seductively and then took off her stockings in a slow and seductive way. Natsu gulped which made Irene grin and then took off her stockings, tossing at the other side of the room.

Irene was standing in front of Natsu, who laid on the bed as Irene was only wearing a pair of red panties, as well as laying on the bed, and crawled towards Natsu, as the pink haired man couldn't stop staring at them, as well as the rest of the flesh Irene showed. Irene was inches in front of him, as Natsu and Irene was looking into each other´s eyes, but they then started to kiss. The kiss was short as they let go of each other less than a minute later. Irene crawled towards Natsu´s pants, as she then gripped it.

"Don't worry Natsu, Natsu Jr won't have any trouble anymore." Irene said, and pulled down his pants, as well his red boxers at the same time. Irene had her eyes widened as she stared at the manhood of tremendous size and perfect shape which towered above. Irene couldn't say any words, which she then quickly calmed herself. She smirked as she knew the rod of flesh was currently in her possession.

Irene grabbed it as she gently placed her tongue on it, sliding it around as even the mere taste of its flesh was enough for her to satisfy her. Natsu groaned in pleasure, as yet it was the simple thing Irene did licking his shaft, which was amazing!

Then, by stroking his balls, the act increased the pleasure as such a simple task could make such a large difference, as then before long, Irene then engulfed the shaft into her mouth.

"Irene...!" Natsu said, while he held the sheets tight. The sweats fell on his well-defined muscles, with the sweat coating them, making it glister. Irene, without any thing stopping her, she then started to move her head up and down, thrusting the shaft in and out of her mouth.

The rhythm continued for what felt like hours, hell even days as Irene continued to suck without any stopping. As then eventually took a break, but Natsu´s shaft was still inside her mouth, which she then licked it around, increasing the teasing.

"Irene, stop teasing me...!" Natsu whined, which Irene smirked, as she had the pink haired man completely under her control. She then took her mouth out of her shaft, catching her breath. "You are truly very sensitive Natsu, I didn't expect that, not that I am disappointed." Irene teased. "Hey, I can hold longer than that!" Natsu said, making Irene smirk. "We shall see about that." Irene said and then engulfed the shaft into her mouth once again, making Natsu once again lost in a mist of lust and pleasure. An hour went by with Irene sucking Natsu´s cock non-stop, which Natsu eventually was close to his climax.

"Irene, I´m close..." Natsu groaned as he was getting closer and closer, and which pleased Irene. "Don't worry, not a single drop shall be wasted." Irene said and then with one more trust, Natsu´s semen exploded, as despite the immense amount of white stuff wascoming inside her mouth, going down her throat.

The white seed filled Irene´s cheeks, puffing them up as the seed then slowly started to calm down, which it once calmed down to an extent to where Irene could take out Natsu´s shaft and lick off the rest of the white semen.

Natsu panted in amazement of Irene´s incredible ability to lick every bit of Natsu´s seed.

"Damn, you truly are incredible at this." Natsu panted, making Irene smile as she licked the last of Natsu´s white seed. "You shouldn't underestimate me, Natsu, but thanks anyway." Irene said. "I am glad to have you as my first." Natsu said with a grin, making Irene overjoyed to be the first one for Natsu´s first time.

"Irene, may I choose next?" Asked Natsu politely, which the redheaded woman giggled a bit. "Sure, since you asked so nicely." Irene responded. "Then could you allow me to move to where I instruct you?" Asked Natsu, which Irene warmly responded. Natsu grinned and then before a minute went by he was in front of Irene´s red panties.

Natsu had a devious grin and then inserted his hand into her panties, playing with her most private part. Irene threw her head back, while moaning in pleasure. Natsu had his fingers inside her panties at all directions, which he made sure to please the red-haired woman, pleasing her in every possible way.

Irene gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, as the fabric of the blanket was between her fingers and had her mouth open as air came in and out of it, her cheeks was red and sweat came down her face which was faced upwards.

"Natsu, are you going to continue to tease me in that way...?" Irene pouted while moaning, as Natsu looked up to her face and grinned. "Well, I see you want it, as you don't want to be teased..." Natsu said, stopping his "playing" with Irene´s panties, which he took them out, making Irene´s faces normal again, gripped her crimson panties with his fingers, pulled them down and showed the pink haired man her well shaven maidenhood. Natsu had a devious smirk, he then tossed her red panties across the room and looked at her sensitive maidenhood, making Irene blush again.

Natsu grinned and without a second to waste, he inserted his tongue into the redheaded woman´s womanhood.

"NATSU!" Screamed Irene, which Natsu responded by digging deeper and moved his tongue inside the fleshy walls of her most private part. Natsu licked like crazy, making sure to not even miss an inch of her inner flesh.

Irene sweated as if she was got off a pool, red as if she was in front of the sun and moaned loudly atan uncontrollable rate, all while Natsu licked her.

Time went by and after an hour, Irene was closing to her climax.

"Natsu, I am..." Irene and was close of reaching her orgasm. "Then do it, don't be shy." Natsu said, as Irene then smiled at Natsu´s reaction, which then after some more thrusts, Irene then exploded her juices all over Natsu´s face.

The pink haired man made sure to lick it up, during and after Irene cummed. Time went by as Natsu licked Irene´s juices up, as once he was done, Irene got off the bed.

"Get off the bed, we need to change it, not that I blame you." Irene said, which Natsu understood, which he then did and then removed the sheets which were oozing the smell of Natsu´s semen and Irene´s juices. They took their scattered clothing which laid on the ground as well as in case anyone would come in, so they couldn't discover what happened in Irene Scarlet´s room.

They took it to the bathroom, which was next to Irene´s room, put it on the basket as Irene then started the shower.

"I am taking a shower, wanna join?" Irene asked, still naked. "You don't need to ask me again." Natsu said, who was still naked as well, making the red-haired woman smile, as she and Natsu entered the shower.

The water from the shower fell on their skin as they were washed by it, as they then started to clean of off each other. Before long Natsu placed his hands on her ass cheeks, making Irene squeak in surprise. "You are a naughty little child I see." Irene teased. "And you're a bad woman, Irene." Natsu said as he groped her breasts and then started to kneed them. "Can't have enough? I thought I pleased you earlier." Irene said with fake disappointment at the end. "As if I would be enough pleased with your beautiful body." Natsu said as then they both started to kiss each other.

Natsu kneaded her breasts while kissing her, as his erection rose and started to nudge her private "entrance." The red haired woman gave a loud moan, giving Natsu an opportunity to insert his tongue inside her mouth, giving the upper hand.

Irene, tried to gain the upper hand which was futile as Natsu had her be confused by his actions of groping her body to no end, which he then moved his left hand to her snatch and started to play with it.

"NATSU!" Irene gave a yell of pleasure once Natsu inserted his fingers into her snatch. Natsu inserted his fingers in and out at nonstop rate, is it went faster and faster as time went. Natsu didn't slow down as his cock became hard between the ass cheeks of the red haired woman. "Please stop the teasing and give me your majestic cock, Dragneel-Kun..." Irene moaned.

"Hm, I thought you had enough of me, but since you asked so nicely." Natsu said and then penetrated her ass with his cock. "NOT THERE!" Screamed Irene, as she was filled with pleasure and lust at Natsu's attempt of going inside her body, which was not the way she expected.

"Sorry, maybe since it was wrong, I should then remove it." Natsu said, but Irene then grabbed his arm to stop pulling his body away from hers, as well his cock outside her ass.

"Don't do that, I am pleased with it and it would be rude if you pulled it out already." Irene said. Natsu smirked and then understood what she meant, as he then pulled his manhood inside of her again, after which he proceeded to pound her in the ass repeatedly.

The water ran while Natsu fucked Irene from behind, as the duo stood on the floor. Irene became overwhelmed by the pleasure as Natsu then pressed her towards the wall, as her breasts were pressed into the wall.

"Natsu... please don't stop..." Irene said while moaning and pouting at the same time. "Don't worry, as it long it pleases you, Irene-chan." Natsu teased. Their sweat fell on their naked skin, which were washed away from the water from the shower as Natsu continued to fuck her from behind, with no chance of stopping from fucking her whatsoever.

"Natsu... you big beast...!" Irene moaned and then Natsu continued to thrust his cock inside of the red haired woman. An hour went by and then once again Natsu reached his climax. "Irene, I am gonna..." Natsu said, but Irene cut him off once again. "Then don't stop, as we both know what we want." Irene said, which Natsu then gave a grin as he then with some more thrusts, he had his white stuff released and sent into her asshole, which the drops of semen felling onto the floor, which were washed off by the water coming from the shower.

Irene then knelt down on her knees, as she was in front of Natsu´s deflating erection which started to rose up again.

"Sorry, I hope I don't bother you too much with your cock, Natsu." Irene said. "No worries, Irene, it´s okay. In fact, I am looking forward for more." Natsu said, making Irene smile as she then had her enormous breasts wrapped around his now erect, hard cock.

The hard rod of flesh belonging to Natsu Dragneel was now between Irene Scarlet´s soft pillows of flesh. Irene moved her breasts up and down without any signs of stopping, making sure to please the pink haired man to the fullest. Natsu then started to move his hips, moving his erection as it thrusts between her breasts.

Time went by, but before long something unexpected happened.

"MOTHER! I AM HOME!" Erza yelled as she arrived home from her date. She was wearing a blue, mid-thigh length skirt, white, mid-thigh length stockings, black heels, a yellow, short sleeved blouse with the sleeves round and with a white t-shirt under it as well had a black hairband in her hair.

Her voice echoed in the house, silencing Natsu and Irene, as well stopping their actions of pleasure and lust.

"Mother, I am coming upstairs!" Erza said as she walked up the stairs. "God dammit, to think Erza would come back so soon!" Natsu said in a panic, but quietly not to be able to be heard from the bathroom.

"It seems that we were so into the love making, we were not thinking of the time going on." Irene said. "Shit, I need to get out of here." Natsu said as he was about to leave the shower but stopped once he heard Erza go into Irene´s Room. "MOM! Are you in there?!" Erza said as she entered the room and was in front of the bathroom, not knowing one bit that at the other side of it was a butt-naked Natsu.

"God dammit, she is in room already." Natsu said, as then Irene spoke. "I am in here, I am taking a shower honey." Irene said. Irene then wagged her finger towards Natsu in a seductive way, which Natsu without a doubt went towards Irene, but with confused and worried thoughts of Erza finding out.

Once Natsu was close enough, Irene whispered into his right ear. "What do you think of this, we continue without any signs of stopping, while I try to speak normally with Erza, so that she won't suspect anything?" Irene whispered. "But won't it risk having Erza finding out?" Natsu said quietly. "Don't worry, I locked the door, as we both want to continue and as long we are careful, we shall make sure to increase the excitement. Please tell you don't disagree with me?" Irene said quietly into his ear.

Natsu thought for a short moment, which he then before long want down wards to her maidenhood. "Alright, but I am going to make sure you are able to talk to her, which I hope I won't make it too hard for you to speak." Natsu said in her left ear. "You don't need to worry at all." Irene said and Natsu then moved towards her maidenhood, and before a minute could go on, Natsu inserted his tongue inside her maidenhood.

Irene made sure to keep her mouth close, as she made sure not to scream and have her daughter suspicious.

"Mother, is everything alright?" Asked Erza to her mother. "E-everything's fine Erza, I am washing a stain that I got when I took care of the garden." Irene said as she was able to pronounce her sentence despite having Natsu eating her most sacred place and moving his tongue inside her womb.

"Alright then. I was hoping you were okay since it was your day off from the teacher job." Erza said as she walked around Irene´s room.

At the same time, Natsu licked without any signs of stopping, having Irene quietly moan. "Well Erza, did your date with Jellal go well?" Irene asked her daughter while Natsu moved his tongue inside her snatch.

"It went okay, it was long due to the fact that we encountered some traffics as we took the bus around the city, but we eventually managed to get to the restaurant, where we ate lunch before we went for a stroll in the park, where we saw some things going on, one of them being..." Erza explained, as Irene was moaning quietly while Natsu has his tongue inserted into her snatch and moved it around gently.

After some turns of moving his tongue around her maidenhood, Natsu took out his tongue and then inserted his fingers into it. As moved it around, as Irene bit her lips in pleasure, trying not to moan too loud. "I am glad... that it went fine for you, sweetie..." Irene said, while trying to pretend like she listened to her daughter's words. Natsu moved his fingers in all directions, not stopping as he went faster and faster, making Irene´s cheeks become redder and redder.

"...we managed to then made a short run to the stores to see what was there, which were some interesting things there and there." Erza explained, not knowing what her mother Irene and her best friend Natsu were doing behind the door.

"Hm... go on... was there anything interesting you bought from the stores...?" Irene said, which she tried to listen as much as possible despite having Natsu play with her womanhood.

"Nothing really, Jellal insisted to buy me a necklace or an armband. Hell, he once even wanted to buy a ring to me, but i told him it was too early as I even went to hit him." Erza said as the images of her memories flashed inside her mind before her eyes.

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Natsu made sure to please the scarlet haired woman who was the mother of Erza, to make sure she is having a good, wonderful, and incredible time, but at the same time be careful not to be discovered by Erza herself.

Natsu then took out his finger, moved his hands to Irene´s breasts where he started to kneed and grope her enlarged bosoms of flesh. At the same time, he then inserted his hard, enlarged, and proud manhood into her snatch, as he then had his mouth on Irene´s neck, while Irene had her head and face pointed to the ceiling.

Natsu groped her left breast with his left hand, while pinched her right nipple on her right breast with the right index finger and thumb of his right hand.

Natsu then started to gently lick her neck with his tongue, making Irene softly, but still managed to talk. "I am glad... you had a good date with him... as well as your first date went fine..." Irene said through moans, as it became harder and harder for her to speak.

Erza, who were on the other side of the room, started to be suspicious of what of was happening on the other side of the door in the bathroom.

But Erza then shrugged her shoulder, thinking it must be her imagination, and then started to leave Irene´s bedroom. "Oh well, I won't disturb you anymore. I will be in the living room if you need me mother." Erza said and then left the bedroom of her mother.

Irene, who was still in the shower with Natsu having his way with her, sighed in relief as she heard the door to her room be closed by her daughter.

"Wow, that was close. Very close." Natsu said. "I agree with you, Natsu. I cannot imagine what Erza´s reaction would be if she discovered us, as well in the shower." Irene said while sighing in relief, which Natsu shook and trembled in fear of what horrible actions the demonic Erza would do.

"But we should be happy that we kept our secret. How about we finish our business here and now for the day, Natsu?" Irene said, which made Natsu grin as he then started to pump his erection for the final round with Irene.

"Natsu, oh yes, keep going..." Irene said. "Fuck, you are so tight, Irene Scarlet!" Natsu said and then like a pump, his big, hard rod of flesh went in and out of her maidenhood.

Irene moaned as moans came out of her mouth, and was red as a lobster cooking in a pot of boiling water.

Irene was pinned to the wall awhile Natsu continued to pound Irene, while Irene had her breasts pressed again Natsu´s strong, hard, muscular chest. As over an hour went by, Natsu and Irene started to reach their climax. "Irene, I am close..." Natsu said as he panted with lust. "Me as well. Then cum inside my pussy, and fill it with your hard, warm, white seed..." Irene said while moaning.

Natsu gave a grin, which resembled that of a fox, as with some thrusts, they finally managed to unleash their climaxes. They made sure not to scream to give Erza their attention, as they managed to do so. Natsu´s semen fell on the bathroom floor of the shower with Irene´s juice, as it was mixed on the ground together, which was washed away by water coming from the shower. The semen and juices landed on each other bodies as well.

 **(Lemon End)**

Natsu and Irene panted, as a moment of silence went on, which Irene finally broke the silence. "Shall we clean off each other, as we don't want to reek of sex?" Irene said. "Yeah, we better clean up then." Natsu said while agreeing, which they then made sure to clean each other in the shower.

After 15 minutes they were finally clean as Natsu then dressed in his clothing while Irene wore a pink bathrobe.

"MOTHER! I am fixing dinner tonight, is that alright?!" Erza yelled from down stairs. "God dammit, Erza is still home. It will be hard to escape." Irene said as she bit her thumb.

"Don't worry Irene because I have a master escape plan to use." Natsu said while grinning, which made Irene raise an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what is that?" Irene said, but then she and Natsu heard footsteps coming up, which stopped Natsu and Irene on their tracks.

"I will explain another time, bye and I hope we can have a good time together another time." Natsu said at lightning pace, kissed Irene on the right cheek, then ran to the window, opened it and jumped out, landing softly on the bushes, before running of the streets.

Irene giggled while having her hand in front of her mouth at her new lover´s action. _"Well, it seems I got to learn what his `master escape plan was´."_ Irene thought with a small smile.

Once she thought that, Erza opened the door, seeing her mother standing in the room with her pink wardrobe.

"Mother?" Erza asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, it´s fine honey, I can cook the food for tonight." Irene said. "Nonsense, I shall make dinner as I don't want to stress you on your duties." Erza said, making Irene smile a bit.

 _"And I do hope we have another time, Natsu."_ Irene thought as she had an image of her new, pink haired lover inside her head.

 **End of Chapter 3. and that´s it for chapter 3 of The Naughty Tales of the Dragon, I hope you liked it. If you did, please review, favorite and follow. Once again, I would like to thank 25NaMi for his idea for this one shot, plz read his stories.**

 **I am thinking of having a sequel to this one shot, which we will see in the future. I still take requests from you and if you have ideas, PM me or tell it in the reviews.**

 **And by the way, the 10 of Rosemary Street 10 is a reference to from the village Erza was raised in. But now that I am finished with this chapter of Naughty Dragon Tales, I shall update the next Chapter of Natsu of the Darkness, I don't know when, but soon enough, and once I have done that, I shall publish White Fairy. Also remember that I publish 4-6 chapters first.**

 **And Dont forget to vote on the poll of who will join the harem in Our Demons Unleashed!**

 **But that´s all for this chapter and see you all later!**


	4. The Dance for the Dragon

**Hello everyone, sorry it took so long time. Here´s the next chapter. Please favorite, follow and favorite.**

 **Request by 25NaMi: In Fairy Tail, a strip club located in Magnolia City, Anna Heartfilia is the most well known and loved stripper within the City. As she gathers money from her job for her future, she meets Natsu Dragneel, who will change her life forever.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don´t own a thing.**

 **Beta read by altajir95**

 **Key words:**

"Talking."

"YELLING!"

"Thinking"

 **Chapter 4: The Dance for the Dragon.**

Anna Heartfilia, was known for many things. She is the twin sister of Layla Heartfilia, as famous, wealthy and powerful woman of business, as well the aunt of Layla´s Daughter, Lucy, a sweet, kind, smart and excellent student at the Fairy Tail Academy.

In the past, she was a teacher in elementary school, as well a good and respected one in fact, to students, fellow teachers as well the principal.

She had her good times, they would eventually come to her end.

Cause you see, her husband in the past, had gambling debts to pay, as her husband was murdered and was robbed off to her poorly to the point she was forced to quit her job as a teacher, due to it didn't afford her much money.

And what job is it you may ask?

A woman, wearing black, hooded robe, covering her face and body, walked into the scene, ready to show off to the audience.

The woman stood still, as she then gripped her robe and took it off, showing it was Anna, as well the clothing she was wearing.

She wore a black one-piece suit of leather, without sleeves, as well lower leg sleeves. She wore a pair of black leather heels, which reached to her mid-thighs, as well had leopard pattern at the end of the heels, arm length, black leather gloves, which had leopard print at the end like her heels. Her cleavage was exposed, as well her stomach. Her long, blonde hair was in a pony tail and had red lipstick.

The men across the strip club, shouted and howled like wolves as Anna showed off her body.

The interior of the strip club, which had black floors and walls, a red roof, a bar stages with poles and a tables and couches for the men to sit on, Anna stood in front of the men, as Anna would prepare her performance for the night.

Anna smirked as she danced and while having her hands behind her head, shook her body, making her humongous tits bounce in a hypnotic and capturing motion, increasing the shouts from the men and as money came to the stage play, as Anna had a smiled on her face.

She then gripped the zipper of her leather suit, which the mere act of touching it made the men filled with excitement. Anna took the zipper between her index finger and thumb, as she slowly pulled it down, revealing more and more of her skin, which the more she pulled down, and more skin she showed, the more amused and excited the men in the strip club became.

Before Anna were able to tease them anymore, she zipped it to the last, turned around and pulled it off. Her large, well-shaped and wonderous breasts, filled and soft, bouncing in all their glory.

Anna walked to the pole, which she then grabbed the pole and started to swing and roll around the pole. Swing after swing, dance after dance and showing of her flesh of her body increased the amusement of the men who were paying and enjoying the sight they were seeing.

The Blonde Woman had her head thrown back as her breasts where bounced into the air, as if they were glued to the air itself.

Anna got back as she had her legs wrapped around the pole, swirling around, and had the men able to see her body flash in front of their very eyes.

She stopped and had body covered in sweat, making her skin glistering and on to her big, exposed breasts, much to the enjoyment of the male crowd.

As she smirked, as walked away from the pole, as she grabbed her leather suit, which still cowered her lower area. Without wasting any seconds, she ripped it off and tossed it then to the crowd, as the males saw it as a trophy which led to a comical fight between of the "prize" Anna had given them.

Anna giggled as she had her black, thread thing thong which did nothing at covering her ass cheeks, which were well shaped and bouncy.

Like proud queen in front of her people, Anna showed what she was made of, as she made her usual job.

That´s right, Anna became a stripper, and not any stripper, the best and most popular stripper in the strip club, Fairy Tail. She had become an incredibly famous and talented stripper, who rumors where known across the city.

During her years, Anna had gotten money to be able to handle herself into paying her rents and payments, as well be able to support herself.

But as time went by, she would meet someone that would change her life forever...

 _ **At the outside of the Fairy Tail Stripper Club...**_

"So this is it huh?" Natsu Dragneel said as had gotten out of the black limo.

Natsu wore a suit which conisted of black pants, black shoes, a black belt, white shirt, black jacket and a yellow tie with blue stripes on.

Natsu was the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, who owned the Dragneel Corp, a powerful and well-known business company across the world, as Zeref had taken over the Dragneel Corp after their father, Igneel Dragneel, had passed away.

Natsu had worked as a high ranked executive within the company, which had led many economic successes for Dragneel Crop.

For a reward, Zeref had paid his younger brother a trip to the most successful and best strip club in Magnolia City, Fairy Tail.

Natsu stood in front the big building in front of him, which were black in color, had red, useable windows and seemed to be six floors tall.

Natsu walked towards the gates, as his two body guards followed him. At the gates, he saw two large, muscular men.

One wore black pants, black shoes, a brown belt and a green tank top. He had orange eyes and purple hair. The other had dark skin, green eyes and short, black hair. For clothing he wore blue jeans, a black belt, white shoes and a purple tank top.

"Halt, permission to enter." Said the Purple Haired Gard. Natsu simply showed his ID-card, which showed that he was the guest Zeref had booked for him.

"Here you go in sir, we apologize for not letting you in immediately." The Black Haired Guard said. "No worries at all." Natsu and went in with his body guards.

As Natsu and his two Body Guards walked with him, he looked around to see it´s interior be in a light of dark purple. Natsu looked around to see men ogling at strippers, giving their money, ogling and have a time to not to forget.

The music was loud, drinks were served and men gave roars and whistles of the men, watching the strippers performing for them before they very eyes.

Natsu looked around, impressed of the business of the Strip Club, which wasn't the best in the city for nothing. Also that the waitresses wore French Maid costumes, which was black with white frills, as well shoved off their curves, thighs and cleavages. The waitresses got little teases from the customers, as they loved to be served by such lovely maids.

Natsu then turned around when he heard a voice.

"Welcome, Mr Dragneel. I have been expecting you to come." A woman with short, purple hair, black eyes, large breast and a big, well shaped ass on the level of perfection.

She wore a black t-shirt showing her cleavage, black jacket, a pair black short shorts which barely covered her legs, black heels and red lipstick.

"My name is Ur Milkovich, and I am the owner of this club." Ur said while introducing herself. "We are happy for you to come with us, Mister Natsu Dragneel." Ur said in a polite and respectful tone.

"No worry, and call me Natsu please, it´s alright for me." Natsu said. "I see. Zeref, your brother, has paid you a affair with our best stripper. She will be happy to be able to serve someone with your high class and charm." Ur said.

"Sure, but then shall you me where I meet her?" Natsu asked. "Of Course. Follow me." Ur said, as Natsu and his life guards did as they told. As they walked, Natsu couldn't stop looking at Ur´s ass, as it swayed with every stop she made. Despite Natsu trying to deny it, Ur had already noticed it, giggled in a quiet tone, but kept quiet since she had business to do.

Ur walked through a door, then the corridor, which each room had a dark colored oak door, with a gold colored plate with a number on it.

As they walked on the floor, they eventually came to a door which was at the middle of the of a four-way hallway.

"Alright Natsu, here´s your key, and don't worry, Mr Zeref had already paid us, so don't worry about the price." Ur said with a smile while handling Natsu a key, which Natsu took it.

"Alright. But I shall then be going in then. You two stand here, okay?" Natsu said, as he went in the room, while the bodyguards where standing outside.

Natsu went in, locked the door and then looked the room around. The room was in a red light, had a red, heart shaped bed, a red curtain around it, hanging from the top, forming it into the shape of a tent, has no windows, and had small, heart shaped flakes on the floor and the bed.

Natsu walked in, as suddenly a voice was heard:

"Come in, you must the client they walked about. it was Natsu Dragneel, right?" The voice said, and seemed come from the bathroom door.

"Yes, I was told that Zeref had been booking this for me." Natsu answered. "Alright, but sit down the bed, and allow me to begin the show." The female voice said behind the door. Natsu did as he was told, before the door opened, and a woman in a black, hooded robe was in there, smirking under the shadow of the hood.

"To think that we would meet here. I didn't see that coming." The woman said. "Uh, sorry but have we meet before?" Natsu asked confused.

The Hooded woman simply giggled before she then went to take off her robe.

"I don't blame you, it has been many years seen we saw each other, Natsu." The Hooded woman said, before taking off her robe, showing her long, blonde hair, brown eyes, voluptuous figure and large breasts.

She wore a trapless one piece-like suit with some diamonds that shows her cleavage, black arm-length gloves, garter stockings, black ankle-length heels. She also had red lipstick, and golden earrings.

Natsu had his eyes widened, not expecting to her to be a woman she had meet many years ago, as well wouldn't have thought to meet in a place like this.

"ANNA-SENSEI?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Natsu shouted, before he went quiet, then blushing seeing what Anna was wearing, which Anna couldn't help but to giggle of seeing Natsu panic in such a comical way.

"Well, it has been many years since we last saw each other, so much have happened since then." Anna said. "But seriously, what happened?" Natsu asked, which Anna looked down on the floor in shame.

Natsu saw it and was worried. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to, you don't need if you don't..." Natsu said, but Anna cut him off. "It's ok Natsu, I seem to have things to explain to you." Anna said and then went to sit down on the bed, next to Natsu.

Anna took a deep breath, then went to explain to Natsu. She told him about the game debts her husband had, before he was killed and lost everything she had, which she forced to leave her job as a teacher, since it didn't make her enough, which she became a stripper, which made more money than her previous job.

As time went on, Anna became more and more adapted to her job, which she managed to get used in a short amount of time. Anna became more popular, famous and successful through the years, and before she knew it, she became the number one stripper at the Fairy Tail strip club. Anna made it even the best strip club in Magnolia City, due to her fame.

"Wow Anna, that was..." Natsu said, but Anna interupted him. "I know much have been happening for these past years. I kinda like it here, and I am happy that Ur, the one who introduced and offered me a job here, asked me for it." Anna said and looked down on the floor.

"Anna, if I knew what happened to you, I would..." Natsu said, but Anna cut her off again. "Don't worry. I like being here. It was a bit embarrassing first, but time went on and I started to feel good about working here." Anna said while smiling, but then the smile turned to a sad frown.

"The real problem is the money. Even through my success I have here, I have one thing other to worry about. My daughter, Wendy." Anna said, her eyes shadowed. It made Natsu his eyes widened.

"I know you would be surprised. But she isn't my biological daughter. Her dad died when she was three years old, and her mother, Grandeeney, died in a robbery, making her an orphan. I adopted her, since Grandeeney was a close friend of mine, and I didn't want her child to endure suffering." Anna explain, which Natsu listened to every word she said.

"But despite my success and money I made, I am still worried about her studies, even though I teach her time to time, since I was a teacher in the past." Anna said, a sad frown on her face, tears started to come from her eyes.

"I am worried that Wendy won't have any studies, education or support. I want her to have a bright, happy future. If only..." Anna said, but then suddenly she was hugged by Natsu, his eyes shadowed.

"Don't worry, Anna, I won't let you or Wendy have any trouble in the future." Natsu said with a serious face, which made Anna smile when she saw the determination on Natsu´s face.

Anna smiled, as The Pink Haired Man had promised to make it better for her and Wendy. Natsu was after all the Vice President of the Dragneel Corp, one of the Biggest Companies in the world.

Anna was happy, happy than she was before in her life, as Natsu had brought her hope and joy by mere words, which she then took in the motion of kissing Natsu!

Natsu´s eyes were widen, filled with surprise and confusion, but before even a minute went on, he then started to give the kiss back the Blonde Stripper.

Time went on, but they let go of each other as Anna then got up from the bed.

"Don't worry Natsu, as a thank you for offering me and Wendy happiness, and since Zeref paid and hired me for this, I shall make sure to make it even better. Anna said, and began the show, which Natsu gulped of what was gonna happen next.

 **(Lemon Begins)**

As Anna began to dance, she slowly showed of her curves in a erotic fashion Natsu never seen before. She began to take of her gloves, taking them of quickly, while Natsu sat down on the bed.

Anna grinned and laid the gloves on the ground, before then massaging her breasts with her hands. Despite being covered by the one-piece suit´s cloth, it was more erotic and sexier than Natsu ever seen in his whole life. Before a minute went on, Anna began to slowly slid of her suit, which by further she unzipped it, the slower she got, increasing the excitement and arousal in Natsu.

She noticed Natsu´s enjoyment, and before she let him wait to long, she took off the upper part of the suit, allowing it to hang.

Natsu´s were in a shape to be mistaken for saucers as he watched and saw Anna wore no bra!

Her massive jugs of flesh, big and proud, were exposed and opened to him, which Natsu fought not to blink, not wanting to miss watching her breasts for a second.

Smirking, Anna slowly walked Natsu, putting her finger on his lips. "Don't worry Natsu, I will make sure you won't wait any longer." Anna said, as Natsu, without saying any words, he went on and grabbed her bare breasts, squeezing them and making Anna moaned.

Anna didn't say anything, as only sounds of lust and pleasure was filled in her voice, making Natsu grin of seeing a perverted side of his former teacher in the past.

Natsu shaped her breasts into different forms, shapes and directions, bending the orbs of flesh with his fingers.

He admired the size, shape and softness of Anna´s wonderous breasts, wanting to touch and move them more and more, but hesitated, thinking he would hurt Anna.

Anna´s cheeks were red and sweaty, and yet Natsu was simply touching her breasts.

She felt like steam came out of her mouth, as she felt hot inside as well outside. But before long, Anna pushed Natsu down on the bed and away from her breasts.

Natsu was confused, but Anna, with a smug grin, crawled towards towards Natsu, like a panther before a prey, and Anna then grabbed his jacket.

"It´s pretty unfair for you to be fully dressed." Anna said and Natsu agreed on Anna´s words.

"You are alright, and it is becoming hotter in here." Natsu said grinning, and was about to remove his jacket, but was stopped by Anna´s hands grabbing his, much to his confusion.

"Allow me, since you are our honorued guest." Anna said, and took off his jacket, then tie and then white shirt, showing his abs.

"My, my, you truly have gotten well into shape, Natsu-san. You must have trained well since the last time we saw each other." Anna said, commenting and admiring Natsu´s hard and well-shaped abs. It made her horny as hell, and yet he was simply shirtless and hadn't even taken of his pants yet!

"Hehe, yeah I did train a lot to be in good shape and form." Natsu said, pride in his voice.

Anna giggled and then they went on kissing on a passionate level, their tongues dancing in each other´s mouths.

They eventually let go of each other's lips, gathering for air and went on as then slowly took of her panties, sliding them through her legs and eventually took them off, having them land on the bed.

The Blonde Woman was left in her heels and stockings, a sight which was hot beyond any man to witness, which Natsu could not stop to look at without thinking of anything else in his mind.

He awed at Anna´s shaven, pink womanhood, as he heard that many women´s private areas were cute, but for Anna, it felt mature, yet in a perfect shape, as like a flower, it gave aroma which Natsu sensed like the nectar for a bee.

While Natsu stared, Anna went towards Natsu. The Blonde, Older Woman then grabbed his pants and went on to start unzip them, showing his red boxers, and despite being covered by the boxers, she could clearly see the bulge of his manhood.

Anna blushed at the size, but then shook her head and held the boxer´s edge by the index fingers and thumbs.

"Want me to take them off? If you do, want it fast or slowly?" Asked Anna gently and sweetly.

Without any seconds wasted on thinking, Natsu already knew the what he was gonna say.

"Slowly, cause I want to experience your mastery." Natsu said in a serious, and yet at the same time, seductive tone.

Anna smiled, before she then went to take the boxers down in a slow place, and before Natsu realized it, his erection sprung free, towering over Anna like a towers.

The Blonde Stripper had her eyes widened, her cheeks got redder than before and held his hand in front her mouth, but then started to giggle.

"Impressive Natsu, your ´Natsu Jr.´ is bigger than any of what I have ever seen as a stripper in my career." Anna said, commenting on Natsu´s member.

"Thanks, I do hope it will please you." Natsu said. Anna smirk deviously at the Pink Haired Man´s words. "And it will please both me, and you, very well." Anna said, before she then grabbed his manhood gently with her hands, merely using her fingers.

Natsu groaned in pleasure and enjoyment, despite the simple act Anna did. He didn't want to show weakness, but Anna was too good! She truly wasn't the best stripper of Fairy Tail for nothing!

Anna worked with her skills on the rod of flesh, which belonged to Natsu. She then wrapped her fingers around the shaft, and then began to swift up and down, increasing the pleasure to Natsu.

Her she moved her left hand´s fingers under his balls, while still having her right hand´s fingers on the shaft.

Natsu felt himself wanting to shout Anna´s name, but he didn't want to show his weak side, which Anna noticed and grinned.

 _"Still trying to play the tough boy eh, Natsu?"_ Anna thought with a mischievous grin, remembering the times when Natsu, still as a child, tried to show himself superior by fighting his classmates, like his rival Gray, the stubborn Gajeel and the older kid Laxus, who also took down Natsu in on the first hit, one shot every, single time.

She giggled before Anna went back to please her former, older Pink Haired Student, who she now gave a hand job to.

Up and down, Anna moved her grasped hand on the rod of flesh, having Natsu sweat and groan in pleasure, holding the sheets tight.

Anna then suddenly stop, much to the annoyance of the Pink Haired Man, but Natsu wasn't able to say anything as Anna then placed her breasts between his dick!

The Blonde Stripper smiled mischievously, and then, like a kitty, went on to lick playfully on the tip of his manhood.

She used her the tip of her tongue to gently touch, but tease the cock that belonged to Natsu. Anna began to moved her tongoe, which still was on the skin of Natsu´s dick, down wards, as small bits of saliva was left being.

Her tongue went on the rod of the manhood, in a slow and seductive pace. Anna playfully licked, making Natsu groan more and more.

She eventually took the rod of flesh inside her mouth once mouth, and as time went by, Natsu got closer to his climax, and was bout to unleash his warm, white semen onto Anna.

Anna, being the professinal stripper she is, managed to swallow it, as Natsu´s cum filled her cheeks, puffing them up, but then had then go down her throat, as it was not problem at all. Some tiny bits were leaving her lips, but it didn't matter since she shallowed must of it anyway.

Once Natsu finished realeasing, Anna took her mouth out of his cock, then took her fingers to take the remaining seed of her lips and cheeks, which the licked them off in a seductive way.

Natsu, watching Anna licking his seed of her fingers, got Natsu hard again, which Anna smirked as a reaction. "My, my, you sure a quick in becoming hard." Anna complimented. "Well, you are the impressive one. You managed to make me comfortable and entertain me." Natsu said with a grin.

Anna giggled before then she and Natsu shared another, passionate kiss, their tongue roaming and fight for dominance, as Anna´s soft, large breasts where pressed against Natsu´s hard, muscular chest.

Natsu was able to feel Anna´s nipples, hard and sensivetive, as he could feel across his entire body.

Before long, they freed themselves from their tongues and mouths, where they then panted while looking into each other´s eyes.

"Well, Natsu. You are the customer, what position would you like now?" asked Anna in a seductive tone. Natsu responded with a grin, which he then.

"Anna-san, please stand on your knees and hands." Natsu said, in a calm, gentle, but also strict and serious tone. She might wasn't his teacher anymore, but he wanted she to be respected, due to the hard work Anna was doing. Anna smiled, before she then did as she was told, as she then placed her hands and knees on the bed.

Natsu, took off his reaming clothes, standing before Anna in all his naked glory. Everything was exposed, the abs, the muscles, well-toned chest and his mighty manhood, which made it even more appealing as Natsu now wore nothing.

Anna couldn't stop watching and adore Natsu´s naked body, as it was different than anything she has seen in her life before. Her face red, even more redder when she saw his manhood for the first time earlier, which Natsu went to grab her hips, and had his manhood ready, which was hard and full of energy.

"Anna, you sure you are able to handle this?" Natsu asked. "Don't ask silly questions. I have done this many times BEFORE!" Anna said, before she then screamed at the end of her sentence, as Natsu put his dick inside her womb from behind.

Anna was lost of words, as her mind where filled with lust and pleasure of Natsu´s sudden penetration. Since she had done this, and much more, in the past, it was nothing compared, but even after doing this so many times, as well didn't even feel pain at later time, this, made her truly feel something different.

"Natsu...!" Anna moaned, as Natsu then started to pounding into her while grinning. "More Natsu... don't stop..." Anna whined, moaning in the enjoyment Natsu brought to her. "What was that, Anna-san? I didn't hear you quite right." Natsu asked in a teasing manner. He did hear her, but wanted to add some more "interest" in their "time."

Anna, didn't want to wait any longer. "GIVE ME MORE NATSU! GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR COCK!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure, making Natsu smirk at her reaction.

"Alright then, Anna-san!" Natsu said, as then began to pound more and harder, as it felt almost inhuman for Anna, but yet she enjoyed it so much.

The sound of Natsu pounding into Anna echoed through the room, as both of them had red faces and were sweaty, as Anna gripped tight on the sheets of the bed to stay still.

Natsu couldn't believe Anna, his teacher, was such a naughty woman. In the past, he a student was in the classroom where Anna was his teacher, but in the present, they were now in the room of a strip club, where Natsu was the customer, and Anna the stripper she was paid to fuck!

And afterwards, in the future, Anna and Natsu would become much more.

Natsu pounded Anna non-stop, each one becoming more enjoyable and loving than the previous. Anna was in a bliss, as it was something she never felt before.

Natsu didn't stop, as he didn't feel time at going pass, as suddenly, after an hour, Natsu became close to his climax, and so did Anna.

"Natsu, I am gonna cum... are you prepared?" Anna asked, with a smile smile on her red face. Natsu grinned as a response. "I am already prepared. Come then." Natsu said, as Anna was still smiling, and after one more, big pound to her back entrance, and they then exploded with their orgasms.

Natsu´s seed and Anna´s juices fell down down through Anna´s thights, before then landing on the bed sheets.

Natsu and Anna panted, as Natsu slowly got himself released from Anna, as their seed and juices fell down even more.

Natsu managed to catch his breath, and so did Anna. "Wow Natsu, you truly are incredible." Anna commented, still sweating.

"Hehe, Are you able for some more?" Natsu teased, asking the Blonde Stripper. Anna grineed before then she laid on the back of the bed, where her large breasts, and clean, shaven pussy was exposed in front of Natsu.

The only thing Anna wore was her black stocking and black heels, making her sexy, as it well suited her well as a stripper, which also had Anna glowed with pride.

"Well, Natsu. Are you coming?" Anna teased, before then Natsu went to down to Anna, kissing her on the lips. A moment went on, but let go of each other before a minute went on.

Natsu then moved downwards to her breasts, where he then grabbed them, before then started to fondle and lick on them. He then put Anna´s left nipple in his mouth, before then starting to suck on it, in and out, as Anna moaned while Natsu was doing it.

Natsu gripped Anna´s ass hard, kneading and moving it at different directions, increasing the enjoyment to her. Anna moaned, loving and enjoying the feelings and pleasure Natsu, who grinned at her reaction and moaning face.

Time went on, with Natsu sucking, licking and teasing Anna´s boobs, eventually stopped, much to her dismay and annoyance, but then he moved to her most sensitive area.

Natsu was in front of her clean, pink and bald maidenhood, Natsu grinned while Anna blushed furiously, easily mistaken for a glowing tomato.

"Are you gonna stand there or play?" Anna teased, but was still blushing. Natsu looked up at Anna with a smile. "Why do you think I went here in the first place?" Natsu answered and then inserted his tongue inside her snatch.

Anna moaned, her tongue was hanging, enjoying Natsu licking into her pussy, his tongue touching her inner walls and roamind across it.

Anna was blind in pleasure and bliss, which Natsu showed no signs of stopping, he even got faster and faster, while his movement on Anna went stronger by the second.

Natsu continued on licking her most private area, while Anna got more and more into the pleasure.

Before long, he then switch position, preparing to go in for the next position.

"There is one position I have heard, but never done, which I think this would be a great oppurtunity to do." Natsu said, as he then had his crotch facing Anna´s face.

Anna grinned, having her former student know this position. "So, you know this position?" Anna asked. "Yep." Natsu said simply, before then contiuing his work on her maidenhood.

Anna, still grinning, made her move by beginning to once again have his dick in her mouth, sucking it in and out in a rapid speed.

The duo of lovers continued on and on, which felt as if time itself has lost it´s effect on them, not thinking time going by, as they were that focused in their lust and pleasure.

Natsu licked and played with his tongue on Anna´s snatch, while Anna sucked his dick, licking it time to time, as well playing his balls with her tongue.

And eventually, their climax was reaches. Natsu´s seed came to Anna, and Anna´s juices went to Natsu. They shallowed each other´s love nectar, making sure to take it in much as possible.

Once their climaxed were calmed down and eventually over, Natsu then went to the bed, laying side to side by Anna´s. A moment of silence went on, as moans and pants where heard, before then. "Shall we go to the next step, Natsu?" Anna asked with a perverted smirk on her face.

Natsu grinned, which he then got up immediatly. "Of course, and this time, what about this?" Natsu said, laying his crotch before her entrance once, grabbed her legs, before then wrapping her legs around her waist.

"Prepare yourself Anna, cause this will be no stop in." Natsu said. "Then what are you waiting for then? Come at me, and show yourself a true man instead of little boy." Anna teased with a determined face, Natsu simply responded with a grin and then started to move.

His manhood entered the private entrance to Anna, as she enjoyed it, moaning and never felt something this wonderful before.

Natsu got faster and faster, the rod touching and going through the walls, despite the size of the shaft, it went through smoothly. Natsu wanted this go on as much as he wanted, but he knew he eventually would reach his limit, and so as Anna´s. He tossed away these thoughts for now, moving onto Anna.

The sound of the pounding they made were heard across the room, as well Natsu´s groans and Anna´s moans. Their love making was intense, more intense than Anna ever had in her career as a stripper.

Their bodies sweated like crazy, their faces red and their voices filled with sounds of passion and lust.

Anna´s moans got louder and louder, but she tried to make herself not to be heard and disturb the customers and co-workers, despite keeping her quiet better in the past.

Natsu then moved to her breasts, licking, kneading, grabbing playing with them, and everything else he was able to do to her breasts, increase the enjoyment tenfold for both of Anna and himself.

Natsu then moved up to her face, smiling kindly, but still pounding.

"I love you Anna." Natsu said. "I love you too, Natsu." Anna smiled which could easily be mistaken for an angel. They then procceed to kiss each other, while Natsu still pounded her entreance, before then moving to catch their breaths.

They eventually after an hour of their misionary sex, they both eventually came to their climax.

"I am gonna cum, Anna. Are you gonna do as well?" Natsu asked, still pounding. Anna simply smiled kindly. "I am gonna do it, the same as you are about to do it." Anna said, which Natsu smiled and then after one more, powerful thrusts, they screamed their names into the air.

"ANNA!"

"NATSU!"

And with that, the reached their climazes and came, their love nectars releashed.

 **(Lemon End)**

Panting, Natsu landed on the back, turning to face Anna, who was panting like he was.

"Wow, Anna. That was incredible..." Natsu said, impressed by Anna´s actions. Anna gained a proud and happy smile. "You were as well." Anna said, as then a minute went silent, before then.

"Shall we contiune?" Natsu asked. "Of course." Anna said and continued on their love making.

Months passed, which Natsu and Anna eventually began dating, know more of each other, telling of their job and relatives, as well friends and families.

Eventually, Anna introduced Natsu to her adoptive daughter Wendy.

"Natsu, this is Wendy, and this is Natsu, the man I have been talking about." Anna said, wearinga blue dress, white shoes and a golden necklace.

Wendy was a little girl with long, blue hair, brown eyes, wore a simple, pink dress and held hers and Anna´s pet cat, Carla, who had white fur and blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy." Natsu said, who wore a black suit, black shoes, a white shirt and a yellow tie. "I do hope we can come in good relationship." Wendy said in a shy and quiet tone, which Natsu was able to hear.

"Don't worry, we will sure have it good." Natsu said with a smile.

 **(Epilogue)**

Three Months later, Natsu inherited Dragneel Corp, and not long after that, he proposed and eventually married Anna, who became Mrs. Anna Dragneel. Natsu became then Wendy´s adoptive father.

After a honeymoon on Italy, it was known that Anna became pregnant with Natsu´s child. Nine months later, their daughter, Stella was born, as Wendy had gotten a little sister, whom she had good relationship, plus even became a good role model for Stella.

As a married Couple, Anna never had to worry about the economy she had, but still worked as a stripper, as she never realized it was fun, and had gotten many friends from it. She stripped and had sex with many men, as it was alright as long as Natsu approved and was okay with it.

And even time after time, they had their own "fun" at the strip club, making sure to improve their love life and relationship, plus respecting the place they discovered their feelings for each other.

 **And that´s if for this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it and I am sorry that it took so long. I worked on my other stories as well, and will update this story when I feel like it. But I am also thinking of changing the name of this story, and if you have any ideas, write in the reviews. I will then move onto Natsu of the Darkness, which I will both work on it for a while, and have also an announcement at the end of the latest chapter of Natsu of the Darkness, which is different than the other announcements. But see you all later and remember to favorite, review and follow. See you all later! :)**


	5. Water Fun

**Hello everyone, the next chapter is here! I am sorry if I didn't for a long time. I hope this will please you. :)**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own nothing.**

 **Beta read by altajir95.**

 **Pairing: Natsu x Aquarius.**

 **Story: (Modern AU). Aquarius is a Swim Instructor of Magnolia high, who have recently broken up with her boyfriend Scorpio. Due to not being able to find any new lovers, she decides to take interest in the student she had her eyes the most, Natsu Dragneel. And boy will she never regret choosing Natsu.**

 **Also, beware that some characters are OOC here, mostly Aquarius.**

 **Key words:**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Chapter 5: Water Fun.**

It was a regular day at Magnolia High, as the students were lined up for their swimming lesson.

"What do you think will be for lesson today?" A black-haired boy with dark blue eyes said, who wore black swimming trunks, named Gray Fullbuster.

"Don't ask me, I don't know." A student with long black hair and red eyes said. He was Gajeel Redfox and wore a pair of gray swimming trunks.

"Perhaps you´re too stupid to know." Natsu said, a student with black eyes and pink hair said, who were red swimming trunks with yellow flames on.

"What was that, punk?!" Gajeel yelled, he and Natsu headbutting each other. "You heard me, I bet you don't even know the back of your own hand!" Natsu yelled.

"Oi, you better not start fighting, Aquarius-sensei is coming, and you know that Erza will be pissed if you start a fight." Gray said, stopping them immediately, as they didn't want to face Erza´s wrath later on because of their stupidity.

Aquarius, was b blue haired woman, who had blue eyes, blue, jewel shaped earrings, a golden tiara with a blue emblem in the middle and a black tattoo resembling the Aquarius sign on her collar bone. She had large breasts and a well-shaped body.

As the Blue Haired Beauty walked towards the group of students, Aquarius prepared for her lesson to them for the day.

"Alright, students. Today we are gonna have some train in some swim routines and moves today, which we shall do accordingly to the schedule." Aquarius said.

The day went as usual, with Aquarius telling the students what do to do and keep track, as well yelling of those who goofed, like Gray losing his swimming trunks or Natsu and Gajeel starting fights. Today she was seemingly in a bad mood. She is often seen in a bad mood, but was worse than usual.

Aquarius had dumped Scorpio, due to the fact he had been seen with multiple women other than Aquarius. She wasn't surprised by their relationship would end, as their sex life had lost its edge, and barely even talked before it ended.

Aquarius had been rarely been speaking other than with her fellow teachers, Aries, the Economic Teacher, and Virgo, the Geography Teacher. But as their friends, Virgo and Aries wanted to make it better for her.

She was grateful for their help, but she felt she needed to do this by herself, and fast.

Aquarius watched her students do their practice as she had told them to, and eventually the class was over for this time.

The students went to their locker rooms, as they went on for made themselves prepared to leave for home, as it was their final lesson for today.

Aquarius left the pool, while carrying a small bag, while the students were going to the locker rooms to change, she then met her fellow teachers, Aries and Virgo.

Aries was a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and ram shaped horns. She had a good figure, wore a white jacket, a short, white skirt, a tight, white shirt, long, white socks and a pair of black shoes.

Virgo, was also a young woman with short, pink hair, but has blue eyes and wore a black jacket, a white shirt, black short skirt and black shoes. Like Aries, she had a good figure.

"Virgo? Aries? What brings you here?" Aquarius said, as she recalled they wouldn't be meeting each other for today. "We came because we are worried, Aquarius." Aries said in concern. "Is it about Scorpio?" Aquarius said, in a annoyed tone. "Lately, you have been in a sourer mode than usual, and the principal has said it leaves a negative impact on both yourself and the students." Virgo said. Aquarius sighed, as it was true, that due to her becoming more cranky than usual, she has had been in a lot of trouble recently, including her students.

"Look, I am glad you are there for me, but I have things to do." Aquarius said, before the cellphone in her bag rang. "Gotta go, see ya!" Aquarius said, leaving the scene.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Aries asked in concern. "Don't worry, all bad things come to an end eventually." Virgo said, watching their fellow, Blue Haired Teacher leave.

Eventually Aquarius stood outside of the locker rooms, talking to Lucy, an old student of her, on her phone. Lucy Heartfilia was a student of her, as well a friend of her mother Layla Heartfilia. Despite being on a harsh teacher-student relationship, they were great friends, as Lucy even won some prices in swimming thanks to Aquarius.

"What is you want now, brat?" Aquarius said, annoyed. "Aquarius-sensei...!" Lucy´s voice where heard on the other side of the phone, but where cut off by the Blue Haired Woman.

"Look, it´s just Aquarius. I have quit teaching you two years ago." Aquarius said, a bit irritated. "Aquarius, I know you have been through a lot since you broke up with Scorpio, but I just want to help you." Lucy said, concerned.

Aquarius sighed, but she knew Lucy wanted to help her, since Aquarius was the first friend Lucy had.

"Perhaps you should maybe take note of someone you have been thinking for a while?" Lucy said. Aquarius went silent for a minute. Other than her ex-boyfriend, Aquarius did think of one person: Natsu Dragneel.

In fact, during the first day after Aquarius had broken up with Scorpio, Natsu came to her side to comfort her. She still remembered his words he told her.

"If you keep bickering about your problem, do you think you can fix in the future?"

Aquarius thought of these words as silly, and still does, but he did one thing straight: he was there for her.

 _"Perhaps... I shall give it a try."_ Aquarius thought. "I need to go, I have business to do." Aquarius said and hung up her phone. She had business, but not they business you think.

As she waited and hoped with patience that every student except one Pink Haired Man had left the locker rooms. Knowing every single student that were in her class well, she grinned once everything was set, Aquarius went in, to the boy's locker room.

Steam were coming from the showers, who the blue haired maiden walked towards to. She saw the clothes and towel, smiling as she recognized them as the property of her target.

She walked in the showers, but hide behind the opening to see. And God she saw something.

On the steam filled room, a completely naked Natsu, back faced to her, stood in the shower. Aquarius grinned, even with a bit perversion. Despite seeing Natsu in only his bath shorts, but damn!

 _"I do hope what his dick is?" Aquarius_ thought, before she then took of her bikini, leaving her in her birthday suit.

Similar to a cat to her prey, she walked to the unknowing Natsu, who was busy washing his hair, before he then grabbed his shoulder and then turned to kiss him!

Natsu had his eyes widened, not knowing what was happening. Before a minute went by, their lips were released.

"What is going on?" Natsu said, confused, before noticing Aquarius was naked as well, making him blush. "You have been in a mind for a while, Natsu, and you know why." Aquarius said. "Is it about Scorpio?" Natsu said. "Don't mention his name. I have my eyes for you now." Aquarius said.

"You sure? What if someone comes in?" Natsu said in concern. Don't worry, there won't even be a janitor at this time around. But the question is, can you handle me?" Aquarius asked.

Natsu, like a warrior, smiled determined as he realized he was about to both show himself superior to Gray and Gajeel, as well have the chance to fuck his hot teacher, Aquarius.

His member began to harden, which Aquarius of course noticed.

"I take that as yes." Aqaurius said as they then continued their love making.

 **(Lemon Start)**

The Blue Haired Beauty kissed the Pink Haired Teenager, and this time, it was with passion. Their tongues were roaming in their mouths, as they wrestled for dominance.

Before they lost their breath, they let go of each other, before then Natsu grabbed Aquarius tits. She moaned before Natsu got a worried expression, attempting to let go of her large, meaty bounds. But Aquarius grabbed Natsu´s wrists, stopping them from doing so.

"If you are worried, don't let go. It makes me feel good." Aquarius said in a lustful tone. Natsu, seeing no reason to argue, as well he even enjoyed feelings the boobs of Aquarius.

Natsu began to move them at different ways, kneading them with his strong hands. Aquarius moans grew louder and louder, the steam around them in the shower representing the passion they had now.

But she didn't want Natsu be the only on playing. "You will not control me completely." Aquarius said, before then she went closer to Natsu and grabbed his well-shaped and hard ass cheeks, having Natsu let go of her breasts.

"Don't think you are gonna have all the fun." Aquarius teased with determination in her eyes, before she then slowly went down to his most private parts.

As Aquarius went down to his manhood, her eyes were widened with shock and amazement as she witnessed the size of his manhood. Despite the steam, she could clearly see it´s full size, lentgh and thickness, which were big enough to consider the dick of her previous boyfriend´s embarrassingly small. By merely looking and smelling at it, she felt herself more aroused than she ever been before.

"Wow, for your age, you do seem to be quite packed." Aquarius grinned, admiring the thick rod and large balls. Natsu blushed, and it was not due to the hot water of the stream.

Aquarius tickled his balls, teasing and pleasuring the Pink Haired Student, causing him to have his face raised to the roof.

She began to move and rub her hands around his shaft, as it became harder, thicker and large, much to Aquarius´ delight.

She wasted no seconds and began to engulf his dick. She sucked it, enjoying the taste of it, showing its size and thickness was not all it had to offer.

A groaning Natsu stood on the floor, the steam engulfed around his completely naked body.

Aquarius continued on the suck and then began lick his manhood, the tip of her tongue teasingly touching his phallus.

Natsu´s pleasureful moans got louder, as the Blue Haired Teacher didn't stop teasing the Pink Haired Student.

Time went on, with Aquarius sucking, playing and teasing on Natsu´s large dick, which Natsu hoped it wouldn't stop too soon.

But badly enough, Natsu felt his climax coming, and didn't want to tell Aquarius, thinking it would make her stop her pleasuring.

But Aquarius noticed that Natsu was about to reach his climax. "It seems you are ready to cum, aren't ya?" Aquarius said. "Yeah, but we won't stop there, right?" Natsu said. "Don't worry, we aren't done yet." Aquarius said, before then one final thrust, his seed exploded on her face.

Natsu´s white stuff sprayed over Aquarius´ face, grinning as she shallowed most of it, while the rest were washed off her by the water coming from the showers.

Before a minute went by, she then got up to face Natsu once again. "Hehe, I am glad you liked it, Aquarius-sensei." Natsu said with a grin. "Don't worry, I loved it, and I know you are gonna make it better." Aquarius said, before then they shared a quick, but loving kiss. As their lips let go of each other, Natsu´s hands went to play with her breasts again, but this time, he went down to gently kiss them.

Aquarius moaned, enjoying the pleasure she got from the Pink Haired Man. "Natsu... please don't tease me...!" Aquarius moaned in lust and pleasure. "Well, it´s hard since you got such good tits." Natsu said, before he then began to lick the flesh and bit gently on the nipples, increasing the pleasure.

Natsu continued his play on her large breasts, he didn't want to stop, and neither wanted Aquarius. He continued to fond and play with them, both with his tongue and hands, and they were truly in heaven right now.

"Dammit, you´re good at this, where have you learned? Wait, don't tell me you read those books, right?" Aquarius teased with a smug grin. "Well, I am growing, aren't I?" Natsu said, grinning, and Aquarius had no reason to go against it.

Natsu then began to move his hand towards her most private area, where he then began to move his fingers into her maidenhood.

Aquarius moaned, louder than before, as Natsu played with her sensitive area. Despite having it done before, she didn't think it would compare that much with her ex-boyfriend.

Natsu began to move his tongue, but has his tongue´s tip teasingly touch the outer parts of her maidenhood.

Aquarius felt herself tickled, yet she felt pleasure and enjoyed it, as she didn't think Natsu such a genius when it came to love making.

Guess they dirty magazines they were caught reading did pay something good after all.

Before the Blue Haired Swim Instructor could complain, Natsu inserted his tongue between her walls of flesh, tasting and enjoying it, while increasing the pleasure tenfold, much to Aquarius` shock and delight.

She felt her sweat fall down her naked body, washed off by the hot shower water on her smooth skin. Natsu held her perfectly, fit thighs while moving his tongue inside her snatch. Natsu didn't stop, and didn't want to either, but both he and Aquarius knew that eventually it would end.

For this time.

Several minutes went past, and eventually, they both were close to their climaxes.

"Natsu, I am close..." Aquarius whined, but in a lustful tone as well. "Hehe, you sure about?" Natsu asked. "Does it look like there is a turning back?" Aquarius said, her right eyebrow raised.

Natsu simply grinned and with one more action on her pussy, it then exploded with wonderful juice.

"NATSU!" Aquarius screamed in pleasure.

 **(Lemon End)**

The Pink Haired Boy managed to shallow most of it, as small drops of her love nectar fell on the stone shower floor.

Aquarius panted, a small smile printed on her face as she showed she enjoyed what Natsu gave her, as well Natsu did for her.

"Man, that was incredible, Natsu." Aquarius said with a grin. "Yeah, but the fun is far from over, right?" Natsu said, which Aquarius responded with a grin.

Before saying any words, she went to the knob of the showers and turned it off, as the water then stopped.

Aquarius then walked out, which Natsu followed her, and Natsu couldn't help but to look at her thighs and ass, soaked in the shower water.

Natsu felt his cock harden once more, as he tried mentally to stop it, much to his dismay.

As they left the showers, they each picked up a towel each to dry off their naked bodies, tossing them away once they were done.

They stood there, still completely naked, as they got a better view of their bodies, since the steam had covered some of their body parts. Natsu couldn't help but to look at Aquarius large breasts, small, but perfect nipples, well-toned stomach and long, perfectly fit legs.

Aquarius blushed when watching Natsu, as the Blue Haired Woman had her eyes roamed across his muscles across his body, as well his large manhood, with its mighty shaft and incredible balls.

The mere sight of it made her aroused, which she hopefully had a plan for him tonight.

"Shall we go the pool?" Aquarius asked the Pink Haired Student. "Are you sure?" Natsu asked, afraid that they might get caught.

"Don't worry, the school is closed, and the janitor won't come before two hours, so it will be fine." Aquarius said, making Natsu grin before she and Natsu walked to the pool.

As they walked in the hallway in their birthday suits, they eventually came to the pool.

 _"Wow, Aquarius was right, there isn't anyone here right now."_ Natsu thought while looking around. Before long, Aquarius jumped into the pool, diving elegantly into the water. She quickly got up from the water.

"Well Natsu? It´s not nice to keep a lady waiting." Aquarius teased, which Natsu responded with jumping into the air while curling into a ball, before then landing into the water with a loud splash.

Aquarius grinned as she covered her face with her hands, as then Natsu got his head up from the water.

They swam in the pool, splashing and playing by splashing their waters, enjoying the water touching their bare bodies instead of the swim suits they wore when swim instructing.

As time didn't matter to them, Natsu and Aquarius eventually swam to the shallow parts of the pool, shallow enough to be able to lay down on the pool. "Ready for round two, Natsu?" Aquarius said in a teasing smirk on her face. Natsu responded with grin, before then grabbing one of her breasts, making her moan.

"You know damn well." Natsu said grinning, which Aquarius did as well, before they began kissing once more.

 **(Lemon Begin)**

As their tongues moved in a passion, and battled once again each other for dominance, which went on for a short time.

As Natsu and Aquarius let go of each other´s lips, they took a short time to catch their breaths before making out once again.

Natsu was on top of her, as he began to play and gently kiss her large breasts, which sent waves of pleasure across her body.

Aquarius moaned, before Natsu then began to grab her ass, which he began to knead. The moaning Aquarius wanted to also have some actions, which he then began to stroke Natsu´s large cock, causing him to moan as well.

"Hehe, you are one greedy little girl." Natsu said with a grin. The Blunette simply showed a perverted smile as a response. "Well, it´s very hard since you have such a great and sexy body." Aquarius said, her hands stroking on his well-toned and muscular body.

Natsu grinned before then he got up and Aquarius grabbed his hand, as he pulled her off the ground.

They then walked outside of the pool and laid on the chair Aquarius sits on when she is instructing her students while in swimming lessons, with Aquarius was on top on Natsu this time. She began stroking it up and down with her hands, before once again inserting it into her mouth.

Despite having his shaft of flesh touched earlier by Aquarius in the showers, and even by seconds ago in the pool, Natsu still hadn't yet gotten used to Aquarius grabbing or sucking his dick.

Natsu groaned in pleasure, which she then began to move up and down on the flesh shaft of his dick. She felt it hard as rock, and warm as a fire, which Aquarius grinned as she began moving it. She licked on the top and then down the slit, towards his balls, which she then like kitten, began to play with his testicles.

A moaning Natsu threw his head back, which Aquarius responded with a grin as she continued work please the Pink Haired Student, which she didn't show any signs of stopping her teasing.

"Aquarius, please stop the teasing..." Natsu groaned, and Aquarius continued to lick and suck on his dick. Eventually, he became close to his climax after a time, which then after some thrusts, he exploded his semen right onto the Blue Haired Swim Instructor's face.

Since they weren´t in the showers anymore, the seed weren't washed off, as Aquarius managed to shallow it all, and even managed to have not a single drop on either the floor or the chair.

As Aquarius was done licking off the seed, Natsu still sat and had watched her lick off the semen in an erotic way, which made him hard once more.

"Damn, I told you to stop teasing me." Natsu said and pouted.

"Is it not good?" Aquarius asked with a pout as well. "It´s not that, perhaps we should change position?" Natsu said, which Aquarius grinned.

"Well then, shall we take our love making to the next level, Natsu?" Aquarius asked in a lustful tone and smirk.

Natsu was silent and thought for a moment, before then it caught upon him, and filled his face with concern.

"That´s not what I meant. But are you sure about this?" Natsu asked. He didn't want to even imagine the trouble he would get if he made Aquarius, one of his teachers, pregnant. "Don't worry, I have taken the pill, I won't get pregnant for now." Aquarius said. "And besides, I can both see and know you want to do this, right here and now." Aquarius said, looking at Natsu large, thick, and throbbing erection.

Natsu answered with a grin of determination and perverseness.

"Alright, but be careful. I have never done this before." Natsu said. "I have done this before several times. Allow me to show you why." The Blue Haired Beauty said before then grasping his thick rod.

Before any actions could be made, Natsu cut her off. "Don't wanna complain, but shall we change positions´?" Natsu asked. Aquarius was quiet for a moment, before she then spoke.

"Alright, I know you will do a good job here." Aquarius answered, which Natsu grinned and they then switched positions, with Natsu laying on top of Aquarius.

Before any words or seconds were wasted, Aquarius moved her hands and grabbed Natsu´s hard and large erected cock.

Natsu groaned as his dick were grabbed and rubbed by Aquarius, before then began to place it onto her snatch.

As it went through her maidenhood, Aquarius began to feel pleasure. Normally it would hurt for a girl to have it inserted into her most private are for the first time, but since she had done it before, it was no problem for her.

Natsu, before long, began moving in and out of her, increasing the pleasure tenfold. The lovers moaned, as Natsu´s shaft of flesh was moving and touching Aquarius´ walls.

Panting and thrusts were heard across the swimming hall, which they didn't stop for even a second as they continued their love making.

Aquarius´ breasts move into different directions and their shape changed, as their naked bodies were continuedly moving towards and from their bodies.

Natsu felt himself in heaven, and so did Aquarius. As every minute passed, their passion got stronger, their moans louder and their heat grew hotter.

And after a long time, both Natsu and Aquarius soon reached the climaxes. "Natsu, I am close..." Aquarius said. "Me too." Natsu said, continuing to pound into his Swim Teacher.

The Bluentte grinned, as the sweat covered her face and body, making it glister onto her like oil. The sweat on Natsu´s well-toned muscles rippled like oil on him as well.

"Aquarius, I am close..." Natsu groaned. "Me too... shall we then climax together?" Aquarius said with a teasing smile. Natsu grinned and then before then with one final thrust, Natsu´s warm seed and Aquarius´ sweet juice were erupted.

"NATSU!"

"AQUARIUS!"

 **(Lemon End)**

The two new lovers were panting and their love nectar were dropping out of each other, land on both the chair and onto the floor.

Natsu slowly got out of Aquarius´ maidenhood, as once his erection was out, it calmed down and began to go back to its normal shape.

They eventually managed to catch their breaths, Aquarius noticed Natsu´s manhood, who had gotten back it´s normal shape. Despite being not erect, the size of it was still impressing.

"Man, you are sure gifted, Natsu." Aquarius said. "Yeah, and sorry for the mess I did, mostly on your chair." Natsu apologized, noticing their love nectar on the floor and chair.

"Don't worry, for the things you have done for me, you have made me happy, and one single mistake is no problem here." Aquarius said. "And we better keep this a secret, right?" Aquarius said, as Natsu didn't want to picture the trouble he and Aquarius would be in, and as well Natsu didn't want to encounter Erza´s wrath, which sent shivers to his spine. But he calmed down soon enough, shaking off it as long their relationship was secret, Natsu and Aquarius would be safe.

"We better clean the floor before going, and take care of the chair. I can tell the students, teachers, the principal and others it was caught in an accident." Aquarius said, before moving to the showers.

"Care for a clean?" Aquarius said. "Sure, and genders don't matter this time, right?" Natsu grinned, which his new lover, Aquarius did as well.

They went back to the showers to clean up, before they came back to clean the floor and be rid of the chair.

Once that, they were parting way through the school's gates.

"Goodbye Aquarius, I do hope we can meet another time." Natsu said. "Don't worry, we will. And remember to call me `Aquarius-sensei´ when in public" Aquarius said, reminding Natsu of it their relationship would be revealed, they would be in trouble, before they then parted their ways for the time being.

 _"Well, that was amazing. But then, what I am gonna tell dad of coming late?_ " Natsu thought, while thinking of a way to tell Igneel of his reason for being late.

Time went on, as Natsu were yelled by Igneel for being late, which Natsu lied about skating in a private place, which Igneel bought for, and managed to have get away with it.

Aquarius and Natsu were seen as a normal student and teacher relationship through public, but in private times, they were lovers.

Aquarius had become happier as time went on, even managing to grow a smile here and then, but were still a strict teacher as usual.

In the teacher´s room, where Aquarius met Aries and Virgo, who had noticed Aquarius´ behavior becoming better and better through time.

"You seem happier, Aquarius." Virgo said. "Yeah, perhaps something good did happen to you." Aries said. Aquarius smiled, as the Blue Haired Woman were in a good mood. "Yeah. Something good did happen." Aquarius said, still smiling.

 **And that does it for this chapter. Please review, favorite and follow. What do you think of this chapter? I hope I did my best and sorry it took so long. Also, it seems that Wolf of Chains have finally updated her story Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child, which I am SUPER Glad for! Please read and support her story, which I hope you will do, I recommend it to you.**


End file.
